The Dark Passion Play
by Wanda-Marie840
Summary: Edward se fue y dejo a Bella con una sorpresa. Jacob y la manada la ayudaran a encontrarse con un persona en particular, alguien que conoce mas del mundo sobrenatural que cualquiera de las criaturas que en el habitan, una mujer que tiene un vinculo con los Cullen pero con otros vampiros... Bella se cruza con uno de esos conocidos... un par de ojos azules y todo vuelve... o no...
1. Prefacio

Resumen:

Aquí les presento mi nuevo trabajo, se que tengo algunas sin terminar pero estamos en eso... este verano (en Argentina) pretendo terminar todas las historias.

Espero que les guste.

En Luna Nueva Edward no volvió, pero, antes de marcharse se permitió tener un último desliz con Bella, quien se entrego a él sin sospechar que 24hs después él y toda su familia se marcharían bajo la promesa: "Será como si nunca hubiéramos existido…".

Algunas semanas después del abandono Bella comienza a tener síntomas extraños, retraso, nauseas, mareos pero… lo que ella sospecha es técnicamente imposible.

* * *

_**Prefacio.**_

* * *

-Hola…- salude algo aturdida observando a la mujer frente a mí, Rosalie ni ninguna de las Cullen podría siquiera llegarle alguna vez a los pies… la representación terrenal de Afrodita, piel blanca tapizada de pecas, ojos azules con pequeñas franjas que iban del dorado, hasta el carmín y el oliva… dos gemas preciosas que brillaban en su rostro de alabastro, afilado y enmarcado por dos cortinas de cabello castaño que caían en suaves ondas que serian la envidia de cualquier peluquero… era… una diosa… pero terrenal, no celestial como eran los Cullen. Sus labios se tensaron en una suave sonrisa que pronto me contagio al tiempo que sus blancos e impolutos dientes se asomaban.

-Te estábamos esperando Bella… no te asustes… no eres la única que paso por esto… no somos muchas pero tienes bastantes casos en los cuales buscar ayuda…

-¿Cómo…?- empecé pero la sonrisa de ella se hizo aun más larga, si eso era si quiera posible, al tiempo que me inspeccionaba con sus extraños ojos.

-No eres la primera Bella, y tampoco serás la ultima… ¿sabes por que? Porque ellos no pueden evitar hacerlo…

-Tu… tu aun… ¿Tu aun eres humana?- pregunte logrando que ella rompiera en carcajadas.

-Bella, Bella…- negó con suavidad, sus rizos se mecieron con ella mientras me permitía ingresar a su "humilde" morada, un palacete construido al estilo victoriano con hermosos vitrales antiquísimos. ¿Acaso todos tenían que vivir en magnificas casas? Me pregunte, ella, al parecer, entendió mi duda y sonrió al tiempo que deposito una de sus manos marfileñas en mi hombro. –Se nota que eres una principiante en este mundo… bueno querida… permíteme ser tu institutriz, te aseguro que la próxima vez que vea a uno sabrás como defenderte…

-Gracias…

-No agradezca… no aun querida…

* * *

Espero que le guste.


	2. Nunca mas sola

_**Capítulo I: Nunca más sola.**_

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

-Será como si nunca hubiéramos existido Bella… es… es lo más seguro para ti…

-No Bella… no te amo… nosotros los vampiros nos aburrimos fácilmente… pronto encontrare otra distracción… no te preocupes… sigue adelante y no hagas nada estúpido…

Aquellas frases y otras más, muchas más se cruzaban por mi mente ya no solo cuando estaba durmiendo, mezclando aquellas palabras con mis pesadillas, todo obra de mi sádico subconsciente, sino también cuando estaba despierta… mas en mañanas como esta, en las que hacia culto a la porcelana… el inodoro me recibió con los brazos abiertos cuando mi estomago decidió que aquel desayuno que tomaba todos los días, aquella mañana no lo iba a tolerar… habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que se habían marchado… dos semanas y un día desde que había tocado el cielo con las manos para después ser arrojada al cruel infierno en el que se había transformado mi vida cuando él se marcho…

-¿Estás bien Bella?- la voz de Charlie me llego desde algún punto lejano detrás de toda aquella niebla que comenzaba a tomar a mi sistema nervioso… a duras penas pude responder un si al que pronto le sucedió otra plegaria a la losa… ¿Qué más me quedaba por devolver? Me pregunte mientras me limpiaba y me acercaba al vanitory para limpiarme y sacarme aquel gusto asqueroso, producto de los ácidos estomacales. –Si te sientes muy mal no es necesario que vayas al instituto… de camino a la comisaria puedo pasar por el instituto y justificar tu ausencia… - a mi cabeza llegaron las palabras instituto, ausencia, y justificar, las que pronto hicieron conexión entre ellas.

-No será necesario Char… papa…- logre decir una vez que escupí el dentífrico y me enjuague los restos que quedaban… así estaba mejor… ya no mas gusto horrendo y aliento fresco por doce horas… me reí mentalmente ante mi broma, y por primera vez en lo que iba desde que él y su familia se habían marchado aquella risa mental escapo al mundo físico y se fijo en mi rostro… sonreía por primera vez en varias semanas… tal vez, solo tal vez no estaba todo perdido. –solo fue algo que comí que me cayó mal papa… aguárdame a que me aliste y salimos juntos…- al parecer algo de aquella sonrisa se trasmitió por en mi vos… al parecer podía empezar todo desde cero… el dolor seguía ahí, pero algo me decía que pronto se iría… como ellos… pero yo no decaería. –aguárdame que ya estoy lista…

* * *

_**Charlie POV**_

La observe salir pintada de la cocina directo al baño para dejar salir todo lo que había comido… aunque ella pensara que yo ignoraba todas esas nauseas matutinas las tenía bastante presentes… todas habían comenzado hacia algunas semanas… y como padre… y como padre temía que fuera lo que sospechaba… la partida de Cullen y su familia no le había sentado bien, pero la venia sospechando desde su cumpleaños, esas extrañas conversaciones… esas discusiones más que conversaciones que tenían… lo que no entendía era el porqué se habían ido… no que no me alegrara… nunca lo considere alguien adecuado para Bella, pero tampoco le desee la muerte… bueno… no antes que pasara lo que paso…

Me dirigí con paso lento hasta el baño, la puerta estaba cerrada pero se escuchaba lo que pasaba adentro, el culto a la losa… no era estúpido… sabía lo que significaba pero… yo no podía hablar de esas cosas… no podía… para eso estaba René… hacia ya varios días que barajaba la idea de llamarla pero me arrepentía a penas tomaba el teléfono ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Hola René creo que nuestra hija está embarazada y que el padre de esa criatura la dejo botada en medio del bosque? Ya me veía venir todos los gritos histéricos de ella diciendo que ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta antes? ¿Cómo que se fueron? ¿Estás seguro? ¡No vez que ni siquiera para cuidar a tu hija de 18 años sirves!... aquella última frase era lo que menos quería escuchar, por eso siempre que tomaba el teléfono colgaba y lo dejaba pasar, el agua seguía corriendo debajo del puente pero no quería usar ese recurso, solo, solo si fuera estrictamente necesario. Solo ahí, como última instancia la llamaría… tal vez podría hablar con Sue, ella tenía experiencia en eso de corazones rotos, Leah era un excelente caso y hasta Harry podría ayudar… el buen Harry… desecho la idea al instante, Sue y su familia tenían ya bastantes problemas y Harry estaba muy delicado como para molestarlo con estas sospechas injustificadas… Bella era una muchacha grande y sabia cuidarse, no tengo porque meterme, si ella necesita ayuda la pedirá… como siempre…

-¿Estás bien Bella?- pregunte después de golpear la puerta… escuche una ahorcada del otro lado y un débil si en respuesta. "¿Sí? ¿Acaso su hija lo tomaba como estúpido? ¡Claro que no estaba bien!" se reprendió mentalmente mientras observaba la superficie pulida de madera que hacía de puerta… había sido estúpida su pregunta pero fue todo lo que se le ocurrió en aquel momento. –Si te sientes muy mal no es necesario que vayas al instituto… de camino a la comisaria puedo pasar por el instituto y justificar tu ausencia… - sin necesidad de verla ya sabía que estaba rodando los ojos, en eso eran muy parecidos, siempre dejaban que todo llegara hasta última instancia para tomar recién ahí cartas en el asunto. Escucho como se incorporaba y como la llave de agua dejaba correr a la misma en el vanitory.

-No será necesario Char… papa…- respondió, el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo se escapo al escuchar que tenía suficiente energía como para responderme y corregirse… culpa de René, ella le había inculcado eso de ser tan independiente y también lo de decirme Charlie en vez de papa. Por suerte esto último se estaba comenzando a corregir. –solo fue algo que comí que me cayó mal papa… aguárdame a que me aliste y salimos juntos…- insistió, quitándole importancia al asunto… pero… había algo diferente en el tono de voz… como… ¿era posible? ¿Mi hija comenzaba a recuperarse? La sonrisa que se escuchaba en su voz se le pego y asistió, aun sabiendo que ella no lo veía. –aguárdame que ya estoy lista…-

-Claro… te espero abajo…

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

Luego de mi pequeña excursión al culto de la losa me apresure a regresar a mi cuarto para cambiarme… revisando y revisando por todo mi guardarropas encontré unos vaqueros lavados de un color celeste que rayaba en el color hielo, con una camiseta de tirantes blanca y una camisa escocesa color verde manzana… con ropa lista me pare frente al espejo y ahí lo note… un bulto… mis ojos buscaron de inmediato el calendario… no… ¡no, no, no! ¡No! No podía ser verdad ¿no? No podía ser cierto… ellos… ellos no podían hacer eso… él… justamente él no me podía hacer esto… era imposible… imposible…

Acaricie mi vientre observando cuan duro era el bulto… las fechas… los síntomas… todo arrojaba a lo mismo… ¿acaso…? Respire varias veces tratando de tranquilizarme… mi reflejo me devolvió la mirada, con un extraño brillo en ella…

-Al parecer no va a ser "como si nunca hubiéramos existido" Edward…- susurre… Lo dije… ¡Lo nombre! ¡Lo nombre y no hubo dolor alguno! Una fuerte punzada me hizo doblar, al parecer había a alguien que no le agradaba eso pero… ¿Qué más daba? Lo hice… lo supere… y seguiría adelante por eso que crecía en mi vientre… no era lo que hubiera escogido pero… "Parece ser que no voy a estar más sola".

La mañana en el instituto paso sin nada que mereciera la pena resaltar… las clases… los chicos… Mike diciendo que me noto diferente, más radiante… Ángela felicitándome por haber seguido adelante… él día parecía ir sin ningún sobresalto hasta que llego la hora de la salida…

* * *

_**Jacob POV**_

Al principio mis oídos no querían dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo… era imposible… los fríos… ellos no… no podían ¿verdad? Ellos no podían pero… ¿y si acaso…?

A poca distancia, mejor dicho en el piso inferior de mi casa Charlie conversaba con Billy sobre sus sospechas… o sobre sus certezas… vómitos, nauseas, antojos, mareos… ¿Acaso el hombre está ciego? Él sabía perfectamente que aquellos síntomas significaban solo una cosa, y era justamente lo que él se negaba a creer… él muy maldito no podía haberle hecho eso… no podía ser tan desgraciado… tan…

Sin pensarlo dos veces se apresuro a bajar y salir de la casa, su cuerpo ya estaba temblando de anticipación… si lo que las leyendas decían era cierto, aquella maldita sanguijuela no podría encontrar ningún lugar en la tierra donde arrastrar su congelado trasero de mi… si aquello llega a ser malditamente cierto… pobre de él… En nada me encontré en fase corriendo por el bosque hasta los lindes donde se asomaba el instituto… olía a Bella por todas partes y también a esos malditos… aun a pesar de que se habían marchado hacia semanas seguía perdurando su maldito olor… La campana sonó y me apresure a cambiarme para encararla…

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Lo observe parado contra la Chevy con la vista fija en mi antes de inspeccionarme con ojo crítico de arriba abajo… algo me decía que eran buenas noticias ni un simple saludo lo que traían hasta aquí.

-Tenemos que hablar…- fue su saludo cuando llegue hasta a él.

-¿Sobre?- le cuestione, asiéndome la ignorante a pesar que tenía cierta sospecha, aunque fuera estúpida e infundada… ¿Quién le podría haber dicho sobre mi sospecha?

-Aquí no…- sentencio él mientras me indicaba que subiera del lado del copiloto en la camioneta.

-Jake me estas asustando…

-Porque tu a mi no ¿verdad?- siseo, me encogí y de inmediato, como un movimiento involuntario me abrace a mi misma ante el tono que uso. Lo observe y note que estaba algo arrepentido. –Lo siento Bells…- aseguro él tomándome entre sus brazos y estrechándome contra su cuerpo, todo mi ser se sintió mucho mejor al sentir el calor que dé él emanaba. –es… es… es solo que… Tú nunca me ocultarías nada ¿verdad? Tú siempre me contarías todo ¿no? ¿Aun que fuera lo más terrible?

-En verdad me estas preocupando Jake… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Paso algo con Charlie?- pregunte temiendo lo peor.

-No, no… tranquila…- lo observe pasarse una mano por el pelo, desordenándolo aun más de lo que ya estaba. –mejor vamos a tu casa… allí… allí podremos hablar mejor… Charlie no creo que regrese de la reserva hasta entrada la tarde….

-¿Cómo…?

-Esta con Billy… y sobre lo que le dijo a Billy es de lo que quiero hablarte…- asentí y ambos subimos al monovolumen rumbo a casa.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- cuestione cuando llegamos a la casa.

-No… quiero que hablemos Bella…- asentí y lo observe antes de tomar asiento junto a él.

-Bien… tu dirás…- él asistió antes de tomar mi mano entre las suyas… había tanta diferencia, en comparación con la mía su mano era gigante, me hacia recordar a cuando era pequeña y comparaba mis manos con las de Charlie… ante este recuerdo me llego una imagen… una mano pequeña… un pequeño querubín de ojos verdes y risos cobrizos… sin darme cuenta me lleve una mano a mi vientre aun plano…

-Es cierto…- la voz de Jacob me regreso de nuevo a la realidad para observarlo, él observaba mi mano y recién ahí caí en lo que había hecho.

-Jacob yo…- empecé pero él me detuvo incorporándose y poniéndose en cuclillas frente a mí.

-Bella, por lo que más quieras…- lo observe cerrar sus ojos como si lo que fuera a decir le doliera más a él que a mí. –Dime que no es de él…- sentencio.

-Jacob yo…- él me observo incrédulo antes de ponerse en pie y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro… leves temblores invadían su cuerpo de vez en vez. –Jake…

-¿Sabes lo que te pasara? ¿Sabes lo que ese… ese… esa cosa hará contigo?- lo observe incrédula.

-¿Cosa? No es una cosa Jacob, es… es… es un bebé… y no tiene la culpa del monstruo que tiene por padre ni de lo que me haya hecho Edward y su familia…- que lo haya llamado por su nombre lo sorprendió, pero su sorpresa fue breve.

-Sera como él… es… es… te matara Bella… las leyendas hasta ahora no se han equivocado y déjame decirte que ninguna de las historias de estos casos fueron contados por las madres de esas… esas… cosas.

-No es una cosa Jake… y no siempre lo que se cuenta es cierto… recuerda que las leyendas son de transmisión oral… quien sabe… capaz hay alguna madre por ahí que ella si sobrevivió…- Jacob sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro sin querer escuchar.

-Entonces lo tendrás…- no era una pregunta. -¿Y Charlie? Sabes, él ya sospecha… está preocupado… ¿Qué escusa le darás? Cuando te vea que te vas consumiendo ¿Qué le dirás? ¿Qué pasara cuando nazca? ¿Te pusiste a pensar en todo esto?

-Yo…

-No… no lo hiciste… ¿Qué harás Bella? ¿Qué haremos?- ante esto alce una ceja curiosa. -¿Piensas que te dejare sola con todo esto? No señor… no voy a dejar que cometas semejante estupidez sola, aparte, ¿quién estará para buscar una sanguijuela para que te mantenga viva así puedo patear tu níveo trasero por el resto de mis días?

-Oh Jake…- él me recibió con los brazos abiertos y justo ese momento escogió Charlie para llegar.

-Oh… lo siento chicos no quería…- el pobre estaba muerto de la vergüenza y nosotros no pudimos evitar reírnos ante esto.

-No interrumpes nada Charlie… quédate tranquilo…- aseguro Jacob mirando a mi padre. Sonreí ante esto, al parecer no estaría sola en esto, ya no era la pequeña vida que crecía en mi vientre, sino también estaría Jacob junto a mí.

_Dead Boy`s alive but without sense_

_I need a near-death experience_

_Heart once bold_

_Now turned to stone_

_Perfection my messenger from hell_

_Wine turns to water_

_Campfires freeze, love letters burn_

_Romance is lost_

_Lord, let me be wrong in this pain_

_Temporary pain, eternal shame_

_To take part in this devil`s chess game_

_Spit on me, let go, get rid of me_

_And try to survive your stupidity_

_Leave me be..._

_**-**_Escúchame… antes que me olvide…- comento cuando una vez que Charlie dejo su arma y se fue a la cocina para dejarnos solos. –tratare de encontrar algo de información sobre esto… tu también busca pero de seguro que encontré algo más que tu…- comento con sorna.

-¡Jake!- me queje algo molesta.

-Mañana ya que no tienes instituto date una vuelta por la reserva y trazaremos un plan… no querrás que Charlie saque sus conclusiones ¿verdad?- asentí divertida. Él sonrió en respuesta y asistió.

-Gracias en verdad… muchas gracias Jake…

-Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo…

* * *

¿Y? ¿Que le parece?

¿Continuo?


	3. Traicion

_Temporary pain, eternal shame_

_To take part in this devil`s chess game_

_Spit on me, let go, get rid of me_

_And try to survive your stupidity_

_Leave me be..._

_**-**_Escúchame… antes que me olvide…- comento cuando una vez que Charlie dejo su arma y se fue a la cocina para dejarnos solos. –tratare de encontrar algo de información sobre esto… tu también busca pero de seguro que encontré algo más que tu…- comento con sorna.

-¡Jake!- me queje algo molesta.

-Mañana ya que no tienes instituto date una vuelta por la reserva y trazaremos un plan… no querrás que Charlie saque sus conclusiones ¿verdad?- asentí divertida. Él sonrió en respuesta y asistió.

-Gracias en verdad… muchas gracias Jake…

-Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo…

* * *

_**Capítulo II: Trampas**_

* * *

**_Bella POV_**

La mañana del sábado amaneció como lo venía haciendo desde que note los primeros síntomas…

Charlie había madrugado y, aprovechando esto, tome el monovolumen para ir hasta Port Angelis… no podía arriesgarme a que alguien en Fork me reconociera… sabía que Charlie ya sospechaba pero por ahora, hasta que no supiera que iba a hacer… íbamos, me corregido mentalmente una voz demasiado parecida a Jake… era cierto, íbamos a hacer.

Llegue en tiempo record a mi destino, y, después de un buen almuerzo de lo que se me antojo, un kilo de helado pistacho granizado, menta granizado y chocolate granizado, me dirigí a una farmacia por lo que venía a buscar…

-Son $50…- dijo la cajera después de pasar todo por la caja registradora. Desembolse el importe y se lo entregue antes de dirigirme directo al monovolumen.

Llegue a la casa al mediodía, en el lugar de la patrulla estaba la moto de Jacob y él me observaba con el ceño fruncido mientras bajaba de la camioneta.

-¿No te dije que fueras a la reserva?- me cuestiono apenas llegue al porche.

-Sé lo que me dijiste, pero Charlie fue con tu padre a pescar así que…- él asistió y se fijo en la bolsa que traía. –es… es para confirmar las sospechas…- explique, volvió a asentir y ambos entramos a la casa.

-Bueno… te espero aquí…- al parecer a él también le resultaba engorroso ese tema pero debíamos hacerlo.

-Ok…- comente mientras me dirigía a mi habitación.

-Dependiendo del resultado te digo lo que encontré…- volví a asentir y termine de subir las escaleras para encerrarme en el baño.

-Que sea lo que tenga que ser…- suspire mientras esperaba a que todos los test cumplieran su ciclo.

-¿Bella?- pregunto Jacob del otro lado la puerta.

-Falta poco…- asegure mientras esperaba que pasaran los cinco minutos reglamentarios… -"Positivo…"- deje ese y pase el siguiente. –"positivo…"- seguí así hasta haber leído todos los resultados.

-¿Y?- pregunto ansioso del otro lado.

-Positivo Jake… estoy embarazada…

* * *

**_Mora POV_**

-¿Emily? ¿Emily Young? ¿Emily de Fork?- cuestione a la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-La misma Mora… tanto tiempo ¿verdad?- sonrió ante esto.

-En verdad mucho tiempo… la última vez que te vi eras una niña… apenas una recién nacida… ¿a que debo tu llamado?-

-Te necesito… va… una amiga de uno de los chicos de la manada… ella… ella tiene un asunto… tu sabes…- fruncí el ceño ante esto.

-¿Yo sé? Explícate un poco mejor pequeña… ¿para que te pueda ser útil?

-Se llama Bella… ¿recuerdas a los chicos de la Push?

-Los cambiantes…- asentí, a pesar de que sabía que ella no me escuchaba… note un par de presencias y en nada mis pequeños me observaban curiosos. -¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-Bueno… Sam es uno de ellos, y dentro de su manada…

-Espera, espera… ¿tu pareja es un cambiante? ¿Sabes lo inestables que son? ¿Estás al tanto de las consecuencias que tendrías cuando él imprime?- como toda respuesta me llego la risa clara de ella, en eso no cambiaban, seguía siendo aquella niña alegre que había conocido hacia ya 25 años. –Emily no es broma… ¿Estás al tanto de todo lo que conlleva salir con un cambiaformas?

-Estoy al tanto Mora, muy al tanto… no es para eso que te llame, cuando nos veamos podemos ponernos al día en todo esto…

-Bien, bien… continua…- la deje.

-Bueno… como te decía… uno de los chicos, Jacob, tiene una amistad particular con la hija del sheriff, Bella, ella estuvo hasta hace algunas semanas con un frío… y al parecer ellos…

-Lo capto, lo capto…- la detuve, podría decir sin equivocarme que sonreía algo avergonzada. –Bien… un posible hibrido llegando en los próximos meses… mi casa sabes que siempre tendrá la puertas abiertas, dile a esta chica que puede venir cuando quiera…

-Me alegro que aceptes, pero el tema seria ella… es un poco terca… quiere tenerlo a toda costa y bueno… a Jake no le molesta que se tomen las medidas que se tomen mientras ella viva… de la manera que sea…

-¿Esta imprimado ese muchacho de ella?- cuestione curiosa, es raro que un cambia forma se tome tantas molestias por una mujer si no es su imprimada.

-No… no que sepamos pero no dudamos que tarde mucho…

-Lo único que te advierto es que aquí no son bienvenidos los cambiaformas… no tengo deseos de tener la casa apestando a perro…- la escuche reír.

-Lo sé, lo sé… pero cuando conozcas a los chicos te aseguro que no tendrás problemas…-no respondí. –en verdad te agradezco mucho Mora que aceptes pero tengo que pedirte algo mas… Bella va a necesitar una ayuda aquí…

-Ya…- observe a Amador y asistió antes de encerrarse en su habitación… -estoy en busca del primer vuelo que haya para allá Emily… lastima el contexto en el que nos volveremos a ver pero me alegra que nos volvamos a ver…

-Le diré a mi madre que vendrás, de seguro que ella te querrá ver…

-Muy bien Emily… nos veremos entonces…- seguimos hablando de otras cosas hasta que tuvo que colgar, algo de manada con hambre… no podía entender como era capaz de aceptar juntarse con esos chucos…

-Madre…- alce la vista del periódico para observar a mi primogénito. –ya está todo… mañana viajaremos…- asentí. –Ma… ¿no es peligroso? Digo… es tierra de fríos… a Stefan y a Damon no les alegrara la idea…

-No tienen por que enterarse…- comente regresando mi vista al periódico.

-¿De que no nos tenemos que enterar?- quiso saber Damon, un hombre de ojos azules y fríos como hielo, piel pálida como alabastro, vestido de pies a cabezas de negro, quien llegaba junto con otro hombre, este de menor edad, de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello castaño.

-De unas vacaciones… pero ya lo hicieron…- comente regresando a mi lectura después de indicarle a mi Amador de no decir nada.

-¿Vacaciones? ¿En otoño? No me hagas reír Maga… ¿Qué te traes entre manos gitana?- quiso saber tomando asiento junto a mí en la mesa del comedor.

-No sé a que te refieres cariño…- le sonreí.

-Mora…- se quejo Stefan sumándose a la discusión.

-No sé a que te refieres… ni tu hermano ni tú…- asegure estoicamente.

-Madre…- pidió Amador.

-Bueno, si tu no hablas lo harán los pequeños… dime Amador, dile a tu padrino favorito lo que tu madre no quiere…- lo observe desde el periódico y tembló.

-Mama quiere ir a tierras frías…- soltó, a pesar de mis amenazas.

-Amador desaparece…- sentencie, y él no dudo en hacerme caso, ahora.

-¿Cómo? ¿Escuche bien?- quiso saber Stefan mirándome incrédulo.

-Emily me llamo… dice que hay un caso… no puedo dejarla sola… esa chica va a necesitar una mano… ¿sabes lo que hubiera dado por tener una mano en aquel tiempo? ¿Alguien que me explicara por lo que estaba pasando?- lo observe pasarse una mano por el pelo desordenándoselo, pero no le lleve el apunte. –esa muchacha me necesita…

-Hay fríos… es peligroso… sabes cuan inestables son…- advirtió Damon.

-No… ya Emily me aseguro que estos ni bien cometieron todo se desvanecieron… tengo que aprovechar, convencerla y traerla hasta Mystic Fall… nada mas…

-Hay cambiantes, hay fríos… es peligroso… por nada del mundo iras sola…- sentencio Stefan.

-No… no lo hare, me acompañan Amador e Isabel… no necesito más…- asegure.

-Nosotros también iremos…- sentencio Stefan. -¿verdad Damon?

-Tenemos que proteger a nuestra familia…

-¿Y a Elena? ¿La dejaran sola?

-Ya los originales y Katherine no son problemas para ella… el único enemigo que tiene ahora es su propio ego…- sonrió Damon divertido.

-Si así lo quieren…

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

-Bien… ¿Qué es lo que sabes?- pregunte cuando nos sentamos ambos en el salón con una soda cada uno.

-Emily, la novia de Sam, ella conoce a una persona… una mujer… que sufrió algo similar a tu caso… una sanguijuela la cortejo, la sedujo, y ni bien tuvo su premio al abandono…

-¿Ella es también?- pregunte algo extrañada.

-Es, pero no del tipo de los Cullen… según me explico mi padre hay diferentes rasas de vampiros… solo sé eso…- advirtió al ver mi intención de hondar mas en eso. – bueno… esa mujer, ella te ayudara… tiene una especie de casa de resguardo para casos similares… una especie de asociación… según tengo entendido los únicos que pueden hacer eso son los fríos…

-¿Dejar embarazadas a las mujeres?- él asistió.

-Creo que sabrás lo que son los Súcubos y los Íncubos ¿verdad?- pregunto.

-Si… demonios que seducen y que copulan con los humanos cuando duermen…- él sonrió divertido.

-Digamos que solo en los fríos aparecen…

-Perfecto… a demás de arruinarme, me dejan con flor de regalo…- suspire dejándome caer contra el respaldo del sillón.

-Bueno… vele el lado positivo… tenias razón… no todo está perdido… esta mujer de seguro que te ayuda…- comento.

-Hay algo que no me estás diciendo Jake… escúpelo…- pedí.

-Bueno… esta la posibilidad de que te tengas que ir con ella…- había aceptado aquello, había aceptado el hecho de que en algún momento, cuando el embarazo fuera ya imposible de ocultar tener que irme, pero tener la certeza de que tendría que hacerlo, y junto a una extraña me llenaba de desosiego… de incertidumbre. –pero no será necesario… de seguro que podemos hacer algo para que aquello no pase…-aseguro él, pero ya la incertidumbre estaba sembrada.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Jake? ¿Qué pasara con Charlie?- él se removió inquieto ante esto.

-Tal vez podamos encontrar algo…- aseguro él. –no nos adelantemos… no todavía…

* * *

**_Edward POV_**

Observe el horizonte sin mirarlo… el astro rey se comenzaba a esconder tras las nubes que se alzaban amenazantes en el cielo de Alaska… era uno de esos pocos días en los que salía este… sentí un par de brazos rodearme la cintura.

-Alice… nos podrían ver…- me queje pero no me negué al contacto… aquello se había vuelto una rutina desde que nos habíamos marchado de Fork… desde que habíamos dejado a Bella… todo por culpa de…

-Jasper no está… Esme y Carlisle se fueron al pueblo con Carmen y Eleazar… Rosalie y Emmett se perdieron con las Denalli… solo estamos nosotros amor…- aseguro ella con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a juguetear con el lóbulo de mi oreja… me deje llevar y en nada la tuve gimiendo mi nombre como siempre quise… gimiendo y jadeando, no me contuve como tenía que hacer con Bella, me deje llevar…

-"Bella…"- pensé apartándome de ella. No podía hacerle eso a ella, aun la amaba, una parte de mi muerto corazón aun se mantenía caliente por ella y ya quería reemplazarla por otra…

-¿Edward?- pregunto gimiendo Alice desde la cama, mirándome con aquellos ojos dorados que compartíamos todos debido a mi dieta… no podía evitar compararlos con aquel mar de chocolate que poseía Bella… no podía evitar cada parte que bese de ella con la que probé por primera vez en Bella…

-Lo siento Alice… no puedo… no eres ella…- sentencie antes de apartarme e irme de la habitación para encerrarme en mi baño. Necesitaba sacarme la esencia de Alice de mi cuerpo…

-¿Cuándo había comenzado todo aquello? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ver a Alice como mi hermana? ¿Cómo la mujer de mi hermano?- me pregunte mientras dejaba que el agua elimine cualquier rastro de lo que casi pasaba… -"no puedo permitir que vuelva a pasar… no debo volverlo a cometer…"- me reproche.

* * *

**_Bella POV_**

El tiempo siguió su curso y todo comenzó a tener cierta secuencia, cierta rutina… los fines de semana en la Push con la manada, las constantes visitas a Emily para informarle del progreso del embarazo y sobre los síntomas… con el correr de los días comencé a saber más cosas sobre aquella tal Mora Amaya, una vampiresa de ya varios años que había pasado por algo similar, terminando su existencia humana en 1923, cuando llegaron al mundo sus hijos, gemelos, Amador e Isabel, dos híbridos de 89 años… ella había pasado por algo similar a mi situación… recién llegada a una gran ciudad, un chico lindo que le prestaba demasiada atención… un dios griego que le comenzaba a prestar mucha atención cuando ella lo creía imposible… un mayor del ejército tras una gitana… algo inconcebible para aquella época… a ella la habían transformado otros vampiros que pasaban por allí que olieron su sangre y se sirvieron de ella para alimentarse y también para salvarla… tras aquel encontronazo ella había decidido estudiar todo el mundo sobrenatural hasta ser una eminencia entre todos sus semejantes, ya sean los sureños, los Vulturis, los de Europa del Este o de cualquier región del mundo… lo que le resulto raro fue que no la conocieran los Cullen…

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

-Ni Carlisle, ni Edward mencionaron jamás algo así…- comente mientras observaba a Emily algo extrañada.

-Ella jamás se querría juntar con los Cullen… no considera que sea razonable el estilo de vida que llevan… para ella que se alimenten de animales cuando deben alimentarse de humanos es como si pidieras que un león se alimentase a base de insectos…

-En el rey león Simba se alimenta de insectos…- comenta Seth con su forma de ser ingenua e infantil.

-Es una película…- le explico Jacob… lo observe y no pude evitar sonreír.

-"En verdad será un magnifico padre…"- pensé.

-Volviendo al tema… Mora es bastante extraña… se mantiene a la retaguardia, la conocen quienes deben hacerlo y nadie más… y trata de mantenerse lo más lejos de sus semejantes… tengo entendido que solo se relaciona con dos originales… mas allá de eso no sé… aparte de que tiene cierto odio para los fríos…

-¿Por qué?- pregunte algo extrañada.

-Porque ellos fueron los que la condenaron a ver a su familia morir en los campos de concentración cuando debería poder haber hecho algo más que ser espectador…

**_Fin The Flash_**

* * *

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, mas intriga me generaba aquella figura, pero a medida que la fecha de su visita se acercaba, algo en mi interior deseaba que aquel día jamás llegara… no por el hecho de tener que separarse de Charlie… él ya había dado su opinión y había aceptado compartir el mismo destino que ella… René aun no sabía nada y preferiría que se mantuviera así… sabía que podía lograr hacer que transformaran también a Charlie, pero él podría soportar vivir eternamente, René era demasiado… demasiado… demasiado ella… jamás podría adaptarse, y ella ya tenía a Phil, Charlie solo me tenía a mí y no creo que aquello cambie, no conociéndolo como lo hacía, él aun conservaba sentimientos para con mi madre y eso jamás cambiaria…

Unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron de su ensoñación regresándola a su tarea de preparar la cena. Observo que todo marchara bien antes de bajar el fuego.

-Ya voy…- respondió mientras se secaba las manos con un repasador y se dirigía a la puerta donde se encontraba Jacob y los chicos de la manada acompañados por Emily, Bill, Sue y Harry –quien se había recuperado hacia algunos días de sus problemas del corazón, Jacob le había aclarado que era el gen de lobo-. –No los esperaba tan pronto…- comento dejándolos pasar.

-Jacob aquí presente estaba demasiado inquieto…- comento divertido Sam mientras nos acompañaba a las mujeres, Sue, Leah, Emily y a mí a la cocina para dejar todo lo que habían traído.

-Esto se ve delicioso Sue… no te hubieras molestado…- aseguro ella eludiendo olímpicamente la declaración que había hecho el alfa con respecto.

-Por favor Bella… aparte hoy abra mucha gente ¿no es así?- pregunto mirando a Emily quien asistió.

-Bella, se me olvido decirte algo… Mora y los demás llegaran hoy…

-¿Hoy?

-Si quieren terminar todo lo más pronto posible… dice que se avecina una tormenta y no quiere que le salpique…

* * *

**_Alice POV_**

Observe como Jasper contemplaba aquel guardapelo viejo y oxidado con anhelo… cuanto odiaba que lo hiciera… cuanto odiaba a aquella mujer que lo había logrado engatusar antes que lo pudiera alcanzar… como odiaba vivir siempre a la sombra de esa maldita "Mora"… lo odiaba, por eso siempre buscaba los besos de Edward cuando nadie nos veía, por eso y por nada mas, para sentirme querida, para sentirme feliz…

Lo observe por unos minutos más antes de cansarme y salir de aquella habitación… días como aquellos me arrepentía de haberme cruzado con él… ¿de que me servía? ¿Para que siquiera podía quererlo? No era más que una maldita carga, una carga que me había apartado de la posibilidad de tener un nuevo amor…

_-Es un placer conocerte al fin Bella, en verdad me alegra el haberte conocido… es asombroso como un mismo arquellare puede cometer el mismo error dos veces… claro que siempre es uno diferente… ¿Quiénes faltan? Emmett y Carlisle ¿verdad?_

_-Se olvidad de Jasper…- comento ella._

_-No querida, Jasper Halle, también conocido como el Mayor Jasper Withlock fue el primero en hacerlo… ¿no notas un parecido?-_

Abrí los ojos de golpe para observar el rostro de Edward a escasos centímetros de mí.

-¿Qué fue eso Alice?- quiso saber.

-Nada Edward…- mentí rogando que no hubiera visto la vision por completo, sino todo se habría ido al demonio y todo lo que había planeado se hubiera esfumado.

-¿Nada? No mientas Alice… ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué tiene que ver Jasper con ellos? ¿A que se referían con el mismo error?

- No sé de que me estás hablando, la visión fue muy confusa… no se…- pero no termine de hablar antes de sentir su mano apresar mi cuello.

-Si le llega a pasar algo malo a Bella por tu culpa…- observe la furia que había en sus ojos y me rendí… era hora de dejar que todo mi plan se viera.

-Son… son vampiros… Bella… Bella está embarazada… y tu eres el padre…- lo había dicho, si no lo exterminaban los originales lo harían los Vulturis, y tal vez… en nada deje de sentir su mano en mi cuello, como deje de sentir su presencia, la de Edward, porque por lo demás todos me observaban entre incrédulos y dolidos.

-¿Alice?- cuestiono Jasper.

-Ve y búscala… pude ocultarla por mucho tiempo pero creo que si no te lo digo yo te lo dirá Edward… ve… ve y busca a tu mugrosa gitana…- cerré los ojos esperando que él también me ahorcara pero no, lo único que sentí fue la brisa que dejo al salir… pero no se había marchado solo, no… -Bien… me lo dejaron demasiado fácil… muy fácil…- sonrió antes de tomar sus cosas y también marcharse, pero a un destino diferente, con su verdadera familia…

* * *

¿Tres capitulos en un día les parecen bien?


	4. Poema al niño muerto

_**Alice POV**_

Observe como Jasper contemplaba aquel guardapelo viejo y oxidado con anhelo… cuanto odiaba que lo hiciera… cuanto odiaba a aquella mujer que lo había logrado engatusar antes que lo pudiera alcanzar… como odiaba vivir siempre a la sombra de esa maldita "Mora"… lo odiaba, por eso siempre buscaba los besos de Edward cuando nadie nos veía, por eso y por nada mas, para sentirme querida, para sentirme feliz…

Lo observe por unos minutos más antes de cansarme y salir de aquella habitación… días como aquellos me arrepentía de haberme cruzado con él… ¿de que me servía? ¿Para que siquiera podía quererlo? No era más que una maldita carga, una carga que me había apartado de la posibilidad de tener un nuevo amor…

**_-Es un placer conocerte al fin Bella, en verdad me alegra el haberte conocido… es asombroso como un mismo arquellare puede cometer el mismo error dos veces… claro que siempre es uno diferente… ¿Quiénes faltan? Emmett y Carlisle ¿verdad?_**

**_-Se olvidad de Jasper…- comento ella._**

**_-No querida, Jasper Halle, también conocido como el Mayor Jasper Withlock fue el primero en hacerlo… ¿no notas un parecido?-_**

Abrí los ojos de golpe para observar el rostro de Edward a escasos centímetros de mí.

-¿Qué fue eso Alice?- quiso saber.

-Nada Edward…- mentí rogando que no hubiera visto la vision por completo, sino todo se habría ido al demonio y todo lo que había planeado se hubiera esfumado.

-¿Nada? No mientas Alice… ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué tiene que ver Jasper con ellos? ¿A que se referían con el mismo error?

- No sé de que me estás hablando, la vision fue muy confusa… no se…- pero no termine de hablar antes de sentir su mano apresar mi cuello.

-Si le llega a pasar algo malo a Bella por tu culpa…- observe la furia que había en sus ojos y me rendí… era hora de dejar que todo mi plan se viera.

-Son… son vampiros… Bella… Bella está embarazada… y tu eres el padre…- lo había dicho, si no lo exterminaban los originales lo harían los Vulturis, y tal vez… en nada deje de sentir su mano en mi cuello, como deje de sentir su presencia, la de Edward, porque por lo demás, todos, me observaban entre incrédulos y dolidos.

-¿Alice?- cuestiono Jasper.

-Ve y búscala… pude ocultarla por mucho tiempo pero creo que si no te lo digo yo te lo dirá Edward… ve… ve y busca a tu mugrosa gitana…- cerré los ojos esperando que él también me ahorcara pero no, lo único que sentí fue la brisa que dejo al salir… pero no se había marchado solo, no… -Bien… me lo dejaron demasiado fácil… muy fácil…- sonrió antes de tomar sus cosas y también marcharse, pero a un destino diferente, con su verdadera familia…

* * *

_**Capítulo III: Poema al niño Muerto**_

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

-¿Y bien?- cuestione observando a Emily algo ansiosa… había dicho que llegarían antes, pero no cuanto tiempo antes y aun me quedaba mucho por saber de ellos…

La cena había terminado hacia ya unas horas, los chicos jugaban futbol en el patio trasero, para nuestro deleite mientras los adultos, léase por Charlie, Sue, Billy y Harry, conversaban apaciblemente sobre los hijos, el tiempo y todo lo que a ellos les preocupaba… entre esos temas estaban los que se relacionaban directamente a mi persona…

Charlie ya lo sabía, no pude continuar ocultando nada más y ahora formaba parte de todo esto cuando termino de saber todo lo relacionado con los Cullen y con mi estado… también sabia de la manada y no me arrepentía de habérselo contado, él tampoco me lo reprochaba, estaba al tanto de las razones por las que no había sabido de esto antes y aceptaba las consecuencias… cuando lo supo, ya no quedaron más secretos, no me pude contener de decírselo y nadie me lo reprochaba. Él había aceptado enterarse de todo aun sabiendo de posibles consecuencias que también acepto sin chistar.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_-No me importa lo que sean Bella… tu ya no tienes ninguna lealtad para con ellos… ahora la tienes para con mis… mis nietos…- se notaba que le costaba hacerse la idea de ser tan pronto abuelo. -¿Abuelo?- cuestiono poniéndole algo de humor a todo esto. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su semblante serio. –su naturaleza, ni lo que son justifican lo que te hicieron… puede que ahora que lo sé todo deba también formar parte de esto, pero me alegra formar parte de tu vida ahora, ya sin secretos… ahora tienes una familia, y es a esta a la que le debes cualquier lealtad… no te voy a dejar sola Bells, no de nuevo… soy consciente que ahora ya no puedo seguir con mi vida como humano por todo lo que sé, pero es algo que acepto… un padre es siempre un padre, y como tal debo permanecer con mi hija, todo lo que se pueda y cueste lo que cueste…- me observo con lagrimas en los ojos, era la primera vez que lo veía tan emocionado y no me lo pensé dos veces para abrazarlo. –me perdí mucho tiempo de tu vida Bells, tal vez así eso ya no pase mas…_

_**Fin The Flash Back**_

* * *

Un gruñido colectivo me saco de mi ensoñación, regresándome al presente para observa a dos personas, dos hombres, alcanzar los lindes del bosque que rodeaba la casa… la manada de inmediato se tenso ante su presencia.

-Son ellos…- la voz de Emily de distrajo. La observe levantarse de su lugar y caminar al encuentro de los recién llegados. La seguí y así pude apreciarlos mejor… piel de alabastro, mejillas sonrosadas y un aura de peligrosidad y seducción que los hacía ver demasiado atractivos… lo eran, divinidades hechas carne, pero su belleza no era la de los Cullen, una belleza shockeante, fuera de este mundo, era una belleza más mortal, más terrenal… eran dos, hombres, de diferentes edades… quien parecía el mayor era algo, fornido pero no excesivamente, de cabello negro, rasgos fijos y definidos y dueño de unos ojos azules cual hielo… era hermoso en verdad y dejaba muy atrás a Edward, vestido de pies a cabeza de negro y con esa… esa postura de chico malo… te dejaba sin aliento… mis ojos se fijaron en el otro y de inmediato me arrepentí, el parecido físico con Edward era abrumador… cabello castaño cobrizo, ojos verdes…

-Creí que vendría Mora…- comento Emily algo extrañada.

-Mía Mora los espera allá directamente… han llegado algunos casos que necesitan su atención…- comento el mayor de ellos con una voz profunda y varonil que podría llegar a engatusar a mas de una, con un encanto particular.

-¿Asuntos?- quise saber, haciendo notar mi presencia en el lugar, él se fijo en mi con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

-Digamos que los últimos meses se presentaron ciertos movimientos por esta zona… ¿Los fríos? ¿Acaso no está el padre de la criatura?- lo observe con odio, pero no pude hacerlo más, pronto otras dos presencias, un hombre y una mujer me distrajeron…

-¿Jasper?-

* * *

_**Damon POV**_

Observe a la chica con cierta diversión, se había equivocado bastante mi querida gitana, esta niña lo que menos tenia era cara de angelito… era una pequeña fierecita y con gusto la domesticaría.

La contemple de pies a cabeza, pelo castaño con ciertos brillos rojizos, piel cremosa, mejillas sonrojadas y labios llenos que se me antojaban ciertamente apetecibles… sentí su mirada y no pude evitar sonreír ante aquello… parecía que la fierecilla no me era indiferente…

-Mía Mora los espera allá directamente… han llegado algunos casos que necesitan su atención… - le explique a Emily, en verdad la gitana se sorprendería al ver cuanto había crecido aquella chiquilla… escuche algunas risas desde el interior del bosque… -"¿Con que se habrán entretenido esos niños?"- me pregunte.

-¿Asuntos?- pregunto la fierecilla queriendo hacer notar su presencia… como si no la hubiéramos notado ya… sonreí divertido.

-Digamos que los últimos meses se presentaron ciertos movimientos por esta zona… ¿Los fríos? ¿Acaso no está el padre de la criatura?- cuestione midiendo su reacción, me miro con odio, pero no pudo hacerlo más, pronto otra cosa la distrajo…

-¿Jasper?- pregunte, me gire y observe a mi ahijado tenso junto a su hermana.

-No… mi nombre es Amador, creo que se ha confundido de persona…

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

-No… mi nombre es Amador, creo que se ha confundido de persona…- comento el recién llegado, el calco de Jasper… pero tenía razón, era imposible que fuera Jasper… no había brillo y sus ojos eran azules y su cabello negro… había semejanzas pero quedaba seriamente despachadas cuando notabas esos puntos tan evidentes.

-Lo siento… si… debe de ser eso… soy Bella, Bella Swan…- me presente extendiendo la mano para que el chico la tomara y la besara tal cual un caballero del siglo pasado.

-Amador, y ella es mi hermana, Cocinera…- sonrió divertido señalando a la mujer junto a él, también de ojos azules pero tenía notas de dorado y verde, una mujer preciosa que dejaba a Rosalie Hale como simplemente Bella.

-Disculpa al energúmeno de mi hermano…- se quejo ella con un acento marcado en su voz que pasaba desapercibido en su hermano si no se le prestara mucha atención. –mi nombre es Isabel, Isabel Heredia…

-Hermanas de nombre…- solté aun algo aturdida por aquella mirada. –mi nombre es Isabella…

-Nombre italiano que te hace justicia…- comento el otro de los dos hermanos. –Stefan… y el es mi hermano Damon Salvatore…

-Encantada…- sonreí. Era cierto, se parecía a Edward, pero había una seria diferencia entre Stefan y Edward, Stefan no parecía algo irreal, parecía demasiado real.

-Bueno, bueno…- se quejo Damon haciendo que separemos nuestras manos. –Tú debes ser la encomienda ¿verdad? ¿Ya tienes todo listo? ¿Quién vendrá contigo?

El día siguió su curso y cuando quise darme cuenta ya me encontraba terminado de empacar mis cosas con acompañada por Emily y por Isabel, con quien me comenzaba a llevar bastante bien… ella me conto su historia, su madre había pasado por algo similar a mi caso, solo que para ella fue más difícil debido a la época en la que sucedió todo, 1923… tenia exactamente casi noventa años pero no aparentaba una edad mayor que 18 años, su cabello oscuro caía por su rostro pálido enmarcando a sus ojos tan extravagantes, entre charlas ella me había explicado que eso se debía a que, a de más de ser medio fría y medio humana, cuando cumplió los 17 le pidió a su padrino, el tal Damon que convenciera a su madre para transformarla, ya que esta y los dos hermanos Salvatore no eran vampiros como los Cullen, sino que formaban parte de la clase de los originales, la raza dentro del mundo vampírico mas antigua y la que origino a las otras…

-En verdad es interesante, mamá tiene muchos libros sobre eso y si quieres puedo enseñártelos… dice que no hay peor crimen que la ignorancia y la pereza… y que no hay mejor compañía que un buen libro…

-Rata de biblioteca…- las dos reímos al darnos cuenta que lo habíamos dicho juntas y en ese momento aparecía Emily con las ultimas cosas.

-¿Qué tanto cuchichea?- quiso saber ella.

-Le estaba hablando a Bella de mamá…

-¿Tu como la conoces?- le cuestione a Emily.

-Es mi…- lo pensó un rato. – ¿Tatarabuela?- la observe asombrada y me fije en Isabel que asistió.

-En realidad es así… el hermano menor de mamá, cuando murió ella, o mejor dicho cuando desapareció, se mudo para estas zonas donde conoció a la tatarabuela de Emily, tuvieron tres hijos, entre ellos la bisabuela, quien conoció a su bisabuelo, tuvieron a su abuelo, y este tuvo a su madre… todos tuvieron hijos de jóvenes por eso y actualmente la bisa y la abuela de Emily están vivitas y coleando…- las mire sin creerlo.

-Pero… ¿no estabas emparentada con Leah?- quise saber, ante lo que Emily asistió.

-Por el lado de mi tía abuela que se caso con el padre de Harry…

-Algo engorroso ¿no? Digo, lo de la imprimación…- ella asistió.

-Al principio así era pero ahora que ella forma parte de la manada y descubrió que no era algo que pudiera manejar ni elegir se relajo… un poco… sigue siendo algo tedioso todo esto…

-¿Y cómo tu madre conoció a tus padrinos?- le pregunte a Isabel.

-Ellos fueron los que la salvaron… cuando nacemos, los híbridos, terminamos matando a nuestras madres, cuando nace un niño, este tiende a convertir a su madre porque tiene ponzoñosa, pero Amador carece de ella… no hay ponzoñosa en él… la cosa fue que nos encontraron alertados por el olor de la sangre y quien los acompañaba, mi madrina Sage, los convenció de convertirla y salvarla…

-Y aun no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho…- comento Stefan apareciendo en mi habitación. –Bella…- sonrió divertido ante mi expresión. –Chabela tu madre histérica al teléfono, sabes cómo es Amador…- ella asistió y salió de la habitación.

-Iré a ver como marcha todo, Charlie y los demás deben de estar algo ocupados así que veré que preparare para el camino…- comento Emily también poniéndose en pie y saliendo siguiendo los pasos de Isabel.

-¿Todo bien?- cuestione algo nerviosa mientras regresaba a mi tarea de cerrar la valija, o al menos intentar.

-Permíteme…- comento acercándose y cerrando la maleta con su velocidad vampírica sin ningún problema como hubiera pasado si lo hubiera intentado.

-Gracias…- sonreí mientras él se paraba y se acercaba hasta mí. Sus ojos me recorrieron toda y temblé ante esto, pero más lo hice cuando sentí su mano posicionarse en mi vientre.

-Es asombroso… aun no entiendo como algo así pudo pasar… como ellos puedan procrear cuando en verdad son unos monstruos sedientos…- parecía que hablaba mas para sí que para mí y lo deje estar, distrayéndome al detallar mejor sus rasgos… era alto, un poco más que Edward, su piel era pálida pero parecía tibia al tacto y no era completamente perfecta, se dibujaban algunas pecas, como pequeñas notas de color que resaltaban el atractivo en su rostro… nariz aristócrata, aguileña, pero bella, una nariz con carácter… cada rasgo de su cara estaba finamente tallado, desde su pómulo, pasando por sus labios rosados, hasta llegar a esos ojos verdes que la observaban con curiosidad. –sabes… cuando supe que había sucedido de nuevo quise poner el grito en el cielo… la historia se repite cíclicamente dicen algunos, pero nunca creí que con los mismos protagonistas…

-¿Los mismos?- en mi cabeza comenzaron a atarse clavos… -"¿Podría ser que el parentesco entre Jasper y Amador fuera algo más que eso? ¿Acaso Jasper…? ¿Lo sabría? ¿Y Edward?"- una mano en mi mejilla me regreso a la realidad, unos ojos verdes me observaron con curiosidad y preocupación. –lo siento… hay veces que me dejo llevar por mis pensamientos…

-No te angusties…- sonrió el tomando mi rostro por mi mentor… una extraña sensación se adueño de mi y quede aturdida observándolo. –Lo siento…- se excuso apartándose y dejándome espacio.

-No… no hay problema…- le asegure. –oye… sobre… sobre lo que dijiste…- él fijo su vista en mi persona y me sonroje inconscientemente sacándole una sonrisa a él.

-Te queda precioso el sonrojo…- murmuro.

-Gracias… creo… yo… ustedes… ¿ustedes conocen a los Cullen? O ¿A los Halle?- él pareció meditar por un tiempo aquello.

-No soy quien para aclarar esa duda…- sentencio y asentí, no tenía porque responderme. -¿Esto es todo?- cuestiono señalando la valija que acaba de cerrar.

-No… aun me faltan los libros…

-Te ayudo…- no era una pregunta.

-Gracias…- agradecí antes de que nos pusiéramos manos a las obras para terminar de empacar todo lo que pudiera llegar a necesitar…

-Mora ya tiene una habitación para ti y para el bebe…- comento de repente cuando terminamos. –supongo que algunos de la manada vendrán… ni que decir de tu padre, pero la casa es grande y siempre hay lugar para quien lo busque…

-En verdad no sé como terminar de agradecer todo lo que están haciendo Mora y ustedes por mí… a pesar de los riesgos…- él me observo divertido.

-Si lo que te preocupa es los Vulturis, déjame decirte que ya no van a ser algo de lo que te tengas que preocupar… ellos no se acercan a nosotros… diferencia de especies…- comento con una sonrisa bailando sobre sus labios.

-Me alegra…- de repente recordé algo de vital importancia.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono.

-Victoria… ella… - lo mire y me pregunte si estaba lista para contarle a alguien más que a Charlie y a la manada sobre mi historia.

-Si aun no estás lista para hablar no te presionaré, pero ten en cuenta que necesitaremos saber todo lo necesario para poder ayudarte…

-Y lo sabrá… solo… solo necesito tiempo…

-Y lo tendrás…

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

-¿Edward?- me llamo Esme caminando a una distancia prudencial de Jasper y de mi, al parecer no querían alterarnos más de lo que estábamos… pero creo que aquello era imposible…

-"¿Cómo pudiste Alice?"- pensé recordando.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿Y? ¿Pensaste en que le regalaras a Bella?- me pregunto Alice caminado hasta mi junto con Jasper que me observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios que jamás llegaba a sus ojos… así estaba desde que comencé a salir con Bella… de vez en vez podía captar dentro de su mente el rostro de una joven vestida como en los años 20 de largos rizos oscuros con un sombrero siempre en su cabeza y una sonrisa que hacia sonrojar sus mejillas… una humana, bella y que generaba cientos de hermosos sentimientos en la cabeza de él._

_-"¿Quién será?"- siempre me pregunte al recordarla._

_-Pensé regalarle un anillo… una cena romántica seria la ocasión perfecta para dárselo y sé que le agradara más que esta fiesta que estas organizando…- sentencie._

_-Nada de eso… vas a ver que me terminaras agradeciendo después de esto…_

_**Fin the Flash Back**_

* * *

Toda aquella semana me evadió en su mente, siempre pensaba en cualquier cosa. Todo el tiempo, tanto lo hacía que me pareció sospechoso, pero jamás creí que lo que me ocultara fuera lo que pasaría tiempo después…

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿Y que si lo sabía?- me cuestiono molesta, mirándome con odio, jamás creí ser capaz de ver aquellos sentimientos en su rostro, jamás creí escuchar aquellos pensamientos de parte de ella. –"Siempre lo supe, desde el primer día que la conocimos… pero igual quise que la conozcas ¿sabes por que? Porque quería demostrarte cuan débil podrías ser… para demostrarte que no eres más que un niñato mimado y que te arrepientas de haberme rechazado en un momento…"_

_-Alice…- ella sonrió con sorna._

_-Alice ¿Qué? ¿Nunca pensaste lo que me podría haber afectado tu rechazo?- me cuestiono. –Pues entérate Edward… me dolió… y más aun lo hizo el hecho que una humana me reemplazara…_

_-Nadie te iba a reemplazar…- comento Jasper, intercediendo._

_-No me hagas reír… ¿ya lo olvidaste? ¿Te tengo que recordar que casi hechas todo a perder por culpa de esa estúpida gitana?- en mis años había notado una furia tal como la que invadió el ambiente gracias a Jasper, en nada su mano rodeo el pequeño pescuezo de Alice y me sentí satisfecho de aquello, ella merecía sufrir por todo los que nos había hecho._

_-Jamás… jamás hables así de ella… ella fue mucho más mujer que tu… acepto dejar todo atrás por mi… ¿y como se lo pague? Saliendo corriendo de tras de ti, detrás de tus promesas… ¡vacías! ¡Promesas vacías que me engatusaron y me hicieron perder a lo que más quise en mi vida!_

_-¿Entonces… entonces que haces… que haces aun aquí…?- logro preguntar. – ¡vete! ¡Vete tras tu maldita gitana! ¡Al fin puedo dejar de ocultártelo! ¡Ve y búscala! Seguro que cuando sepa la basura que eres…_

_-¡Alice!- esta vez había sido Emmett quien había reaccionado así. Sin mediar palabra se lanzo contra ella pero no hubo vision que la preparara…_

_**Fin the Flash Back**_

* * *

Con eso terminamos nuestra vida en Rusia… de ella no sabíamos nada y no queríamos saber nada…

-¿Edward?- mire a Esme que me observaba preocupada. –No te angusties… pronto llegaremos…- asentí.

-Gracias…- musite mirando a mi madre y a mi padre. –por todo… a ambos…- Carlisle sonrió algo emocionado pero asistió.

-También quiero agradecérselos…- comento Jasper acercándose a nosotros también. –y también quiero disculparme… "si no fuera por mi Alice jamás se hubiera metido en sus vidas"-

-No es tu culpa Jasper…- sonrió Esme. –Alice es aquí la única culpable… ahora, ambos…- nos miro. – estén tranquilos, pronto llegaremos y podrán encontrarse con ellas… con sus amadas…

-Gracias en verdad…- sonreí y regrese mi atención al cielo que se dejaba ver debajo del avión que nos llevaba de regreso a Estados Unidos…

* * *

_**Alice POV**_

Observe a mí alrededor con aburrimiento mientras sentía como un par de brazos me rodeaban con ternura y me atraía hacia un cuerpo firme.

-¿Qué es lo que ves pequeña?- pregunto mi amado mientras tomaba mi mano entre las suyas para poder contemplar lo que mi vision me informaba.

_**-¿Mystic Fall?- pregunto Bella a su acompañante.**_

_**-¿No es peligroso? Digo… entre colegas se hablan muchas cosas de este lugar y no me gustaría…- empezó Charlie pero una risa masculina lo silencio.**_

_**-En verdad jefe, le puedo asegurar que al lado de Fork, Mystic Fall es un juego de niños…- comento un hombre de ojos verdes. –hay muchos como nosotros… también hay licántropos y cambia formas… tiene a Mía Mora, pero le aseguro que no hay ningún peligro similar o superior a los fríos que había en Fork…**_

_**-Aun no puedo creer que los Cullen sean eso… digo… Carlisle era medico…**_

_**-Tenemos nuestras teorías Charlie pero creo que quien puede responderlas mejor es mi madre…- aseguro otro joven con ojos azules muy similar a Jasper…**_

-Asombroso… muy asombroso… ese era…- asentí.

-Era el hijo de Jasper…

-Magnifico, en verdad magnifico… y dime pequeña ¿Cómo debemos proceder?- sonreí ante esto.

-Lo mejor es dejarlos creer que no hay peligro… dejemos que Edward y los Cullen descubran que ya no están los Swan en Fork… podríamos aprovechar su marcha y que los perros sarnosos se fueron tras Isabella y adueñarnos de esa zona… pero creo que lo mejor es esperar a que Victoria haga su movimiento para movernos con justa causa…- me gire y pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello… escuche el gruñido bajo de Sulpicia a una distancia prudencial de nosotros, pero eso no me detuvo de unir mis labios a él. –dejemos que fluya y cuando menos lo esperen atacamos…

-Brillante querida, brillante…

* * *

_**Damon POV**_

Observe con fastidio como comenzaban a cargar todas las cosas dentro de la van de Amador… cajas, cajas… mas cajas y valijas hasta que no hubo más que cargar…

-¿Quiénes van entonces?- escuche que pregunta Stefan parado junto a Isabella.

-La reserva y el pueblo no pueden quedar desprotegidos…- comento la fierecilla… sonreí… igual de mártir que mi querido hermano, en verdad harían una magnifica pareja…

-"A ver si así se olvida de Elena de una maldita vez… ella escogió y no eligió a ninguno de los dos…"- pensé con aburrimiento.

-Entonces que se divida la manada… no te puedes marchar sola Bella…- sentencio uno de los chuchos. –Sam…- quien parecía el alfa asistió.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, con los más jóvenes…- los aludidos asistieron. –Paul, Jacob, Leah, Embry y Seth ustedes vayan con Bella y con Charlie… nosotros nos quedaremos aquí y cuidaremos la ciudad…

-Muchas gracias Sam…

-No hay de que Bella… que tengan suerte y espero verlos pronto de nuevo…- los adultos se despidieron y se marcharon con los chuchos que quedaban.

-¿Ya se despidieron?- cuestione algo irritado antes de acercarme a la cocinera.

-Damon…- me advirtió Stefan pero no dijo más.

-Bien… entonces… ¿a que esperan? Vamos, es un viaje largo…

-Discúlpalo Bella… esa es su forma de ser…- me excuso Stefan.

-"San Stefan como siempre intercediendo por todos…"

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

Extrañaría Fork, extrañaría a los miembros de la manada que quedaban, en verdad Emily se había transformado en una hermana para mí al igual que Sam, Quill y Jared y en verdad los echaría de menos, con sus bromas y sus sonrisas lograron sacarme adelante junto con Charlie y Jacob… en verdad extrañaría aquel pedazo de tierra alienígena al que, por esas vueltas del destino había ido a parar y donde pude conocer a mi primer amor…

Acaricie ausente mi vientre mientras terminaba de ver mi habitación, ahora vacía y sin vida, sin mi toque personal…

-Lo echaremos de menos…- me volteé y observe a Charlie quien me observaba desde el marco de la puerta. –pase muchos años aquí en verdad… ni mencionar que fue mi refugio cuando tu madre se fue contigo…

-Papa…- sonreí antes de abrazarlo, algunas lagrimas traicioneras se escaparon de mis ojos y me apresure a secarlas.

-Debemos seguir adelante Bells, al parecer él no va a volver como tampoco lo hizo tu madre, y ese pequeño ser que viene en camino te va a necesitar lo mas entera posible…- asentí aun entre sus brazos.

-Tienes razón…- me separe y limpie las lagrimas que aun quedaban por ahí antes de darle un último vistazo a mi habitación y a la casa entera… era hora de dejar todo atrás…

_Born from silence, silence full of it_

_A perfect concert my best friend_

_So much to live for, so much to die for_

_If only my heart had a home_

-Háganlo…- indico Charlie y en nada vimos nuestra casa arder… era hora de dejar todo… los Swan estaban muertos para todos…

-Vamos…- me indico Jake y asentí subiendo a la van que habían alquilado para tomar el primer acceso a la carretera. Observe por última vez mi hogar por aquellos últimos años arder…

_Sing what you can`t say_

_Forget what you can`t play_

_Hasten to drown into beautiful eyes_

_Walk within my poetry, this dying music_

_- My loveletter to nobody_

_Never sigh for better world_

_It`s already composed, played and told_

_Every thought the music I write_

_Everything a wish for the night_

-Debemos empezar de Nuevo…- comento Charlie junto a mi… a lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas…

-Nos la ingeniamos para que solo queden cenizas Bella…- me aseguro Chabela. –no van a encontrar rastros y dirán que no sobrevivieron… no van a quedar muchos restos con los que investigar…

-Gracias…- sonreí genuinamente. –en verdad muchas gracias, por todo… no solo por darme esta oportunidad…

-No hay de que…- aseguro Amador, quien iba conduciendo observándome por el retrovisor con aquellos ojos verdaderamente extravagantes…

_Wrote for the eclipse, wrote for the virgin_

_Died for the beauty the one in the garden_

_Created a kingdom, reached for the wisdom_

_Failed in becoming a god_

_Never sigh..._

_"If you read this line, remember not the hand that wrote it_

_Remember only the verse, songmaker`s cry, the one without tears_

_For I`ve given this its strength and it has become my only strength._

_Comforting home, mother`s lap, chance for immortality_

_Where being wanted became a thrill I never knew_

_The sweet piano writing down my life"_

-Hay que seguir…- sonrió Charlie apretando suavemente mi mano. –pero seguiremos juntos…

-Juntos…- confirme a lo que pronto correspondieron Jacob y los demás Quileutes.

-Bueno… díganle adiós a Fork y hola a un largo viaje hasta Mystic Fall…- sonrió Damon.

-Adiós…- gritamos todos.

-"Adiós Fork, adiós Cullen, adiós Edward… ya no te voy a esperar…"

_"Teach me passion for I fear it`s gone_

_Show me love, hold the lorn_

_So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me_

_I`m sorry_

_Time will tell (this bitter farewell)_

_I live no more to shame no me no you_

_And you... I wish I didn`t feel for you anymore..."_

_A lonely soul... An ocean soul..._

… Una sola lagrima cayo de mis ojos, la ultima que derramaría por ellos, por él. Ya no más.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Que les parece?


	5. No me falles

_Hola mis bellas Renatas, otro capítulo se está por alzar para ustedes y quiero también plantearles un par de ideas… la primera seria que me gustaría ver un video de mi historia, una especie de tráiler, por lo que les propongo un concurso de videos xD después acordaríamos bien las bases y condiciones de este, y la segunda es también un concurso de portada de la historia… como se que todas deben estar bien afiladas con todo esto del photoshop y de los generadores de videos les propongo esto, es más si quieren que haya más gente en el concurso o conocen a personas interesadas… el premio lo veríamos mas adelante jejeje pero lo más seguro es que tenga que ver con ambas sagas… quien quiera participar avise…_

* * *

_**Anteriormente en The Dark Passion Play**_

-Hay que seguir…- sonrió Charlie apretando suavemente mi mano. –pero seguiremos juntos…

-Juntos…- confirme a lo que pronto correspondieron Jacob y los demás Quileutes.

-Bueno… díganle adiós a Fork y hola a un largo viaje hasta Mystic Fall…- sonrió Damon.

-Adiós…- gritamos todos.

-"Adiós Fork, adiós Cullen, adiós Edward… ya no te voy a esperar…"

_"Teach me passion for I fear it`s gone_

_Show me love, hold the lorn_

_So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me_

_I`m sorry_

_Time will tell (this bitter farewell)_

_I live no more to shame no me no you_

_And you... I wish I didn`t feel for you anymore..."_

_A lonely soul... An ocean soul..._

… Una sola lagrima cayo de mis ojos, la ultima que derramaría por ellos, por él. Ya no más.

* * *

_**Capítulo IV: No me falles**_

* * *

_**Edward POV:**_

-Pobres… recién ella comenzaba a recuperarse… las brutalidades del destino ¿no?...

-Era en verdad un magnifico hombre y ella una perfecta cuñada… lástima que se haya dejado influenciar tanto por los Cullen y en especial por el menor de ellos… en verdad fue una picardía… aun mas ahora después de todo lo que paso… se estaba comenzando a recuperar…

-Una de las tantas fatalidades de la vida… una lástima… ¿se sabe que paso? ¿Hay algún sospechoso?

-Dicen que pudo haber sido algo accidental pero no lo creo… como sheriff tenía sus enemigos en el pueblo… más de uno se la tenía jurada…- comento una mujer pasando junto a mi auto. –pobres… eran magnificas personas, ella era una buena chica y ni que hablar de Charlie… los echaremos de menos…

-"¿Qué ha pasado?"- se cuestiono Esme desde el asiento de atrás, pero antes que pudiera decir algo Carlisle entro con aspecto sombrío al volvo bloqueándome toda su mente. -¿Carlisle?

-Vamos a la casa…- pidió y no me hice rogar, pise el acelerador y nos dirigimos a la casa aun teniendo presente todos los ecos de las mentes de los ciudadanos del pueblo…

-¿Carlisle…?- pregunte apenas cruzamos la puerta, tenia mal presentimiento, aun me abrumaban todas la voces del pueblo y su silencio no me ayudaba en lo mas mínimo.

-"Acaso… ¿Acaso las medidas que tome no sirvieron? ¿Acaso esos vampiros…? ¿Dónde estás Bella?"- me cuestione antes de salir corriendo con solo una cosa en la mente, Bella, Bella y mi hijo… nuestro hijo…

Mis pasos pronto me arrojaron a lo que parecían unas ruinas en el lugar que debía de estar la casa de ella… la Chevy estaba oxidada y carbonizada, todo el lugar apestaba a sangre, a carne quemada y algo similar al olor que largaban los restos de vampiros al ser carbonizados…

-"¿Dónde…?"- me pregunte tratando de notar el olor de ella entre todo ese vaho apestoso e irrespirable pero por más que buscase no encontraba nada… seguí buscando hasta que note la presencia de Carlisle y los demás detrás de mí.

-"¿Qué ha pasado?"- se preguntaba Esme observando con horror los restos de la casa que alguna vez había albergado a mi amada calcinados. –"¿Y Bella? ¿Se han marchado?"- sus ojos se posaron en mi persona antes de fijarse en Carlisle quien me seguía bloqueando.

-Carlisle…- gruñí algo molesto.

-No debemos conversar aquí… regresemos a la casa y ahí les diré todo lo que pude averiguar…

-No puedo esperar…- sisee molesto. -¿Dónde esta Bella?

-Está muerta… lo siento hijo… llegamos tarde… llegamos muy tarde…-

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

-"Bienvenidos a Mystic Fall"- leí antes de fijarme en los demás que viajaban en la van mientras esta se deslizaba por las calles adoquinadas con soltura…

Isa dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Paul, Leah se acurrucaba entre Seth y Jared, Jacob ocupaba todo el fondo de la camioneta despatarrado sobre el ultimo asiento mientras que Amador, Charlie y Stefan jugaban un partido improvisado de póker, usando una de las cajas como mesa improvisada… todo parecía en orden… me estire, desperezándome sintiendo de inmediato un movimiento en mi vientre que tranquilamente podía ser confundido con el de una embarazada de ya cinco meses a pesar que tan solo habían pasado algunas semanas.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- me pregunto Damon quien iba manejando la van.

-Un poco dolorida pero nada que con una buena ducha no se arregle… ¿falta mucho?- cuestione algo recelosa ante la tranquilidad del hombre… él pareció darse cuenta y sonrió divertido.

-¿Qué?- lo mire alzando una ceja y él rio un poco más. -¿te comió la lengua un frío?

-¡Damon!- sentencio Stefan mirando a su hermano enojado. –Bella no le hagas caso.

-¿Cuánto falta?- le pregunte al menor y él se detuvo a mirar por la camioneta.

-Ya casi estamos…- asentí y me puse a despertar a todos, Charlie y Amador habían comenzado a acomodar las cosas que habían sido sacadas de sus empaques y, para cuando la van se detuvo, todos estuvimos listos para bajar. –Es aquí…-

-Wau…- fue todo lo que pude decir al bajar del móvil y enfrentarme a nuestro nuevo hogar.

-Linda ¿no?- pregunto Isa aun algo adormilada parándose junto a mi mientras se acomodaba el pelo… el sol brillaba, la ciudad parecía estar aun dormida y nosotros llegábamos y nos deteníamos en una pequeña edificación estilo colonial, un palacete austriaco con gran influencia victoriana de cuatro pisos sin contar ático y sótano que se alzaba en perfectas condiciones sobre una tarima que daba al porche. –Fue construida por los primeros habitantes de la ciudad, perteneció a la familia de Stefan y de Damon hasta que su abuelo se lo vendió a la familia de mi madre… ella lo supo cuando llegamos aquí después de nuestro primer año de vida…

-Es preciosa… en verdad…- fue todo lo que pude decir mientras observaba como los hombres comenzaban a bajar las cosas al tiempo que Charlie llamaba a la puerta de la casa.

-Ven…- me pidió ella haciéndome alcanzar la puerta mientras Charlie se iba con los hombres al tiempo que la puerta se abría dando paso a quien debía de ser la anfitriona y dueña de la casa, Mía Mora Amaya. –madre…- la mujer le sonrió a su hija antes de fijarse en mi presencia.

-Hola…- salude algo aturdida observando a la mujer frente a mí, Rosalie ni ninguna de las Cullen podría siquiera llegarle alguna vez a los pies… la representación terrenal de Afrodita, piel blanca tapizada de pecas, ojos azules con pequeñas franjas que iban del dorado, hasta el carmín y el oliva… dos gemas preciosas que brillaban en su rostro de alabastro, afilado y enmarcado por dos cortinas de cabello castaño que caían en suaves ondas que serian la envidia de cualquier peluquero… era… una diosa… pero terrenal, no celestial como eran los Cullen. Sus labios se tensaron en una suave sonrisa que pronto me contagio al tiempo que sus blancos e impolutos dientes se asomaban.

-Te estábamos esperando Bella… no te asustes… no eres la única que paso por esto… no somos muchas pero tienes bastantes casos en los cuales buscar ayuda…

-¿Cómo…?- empecé pero la sonrisa de ella se hizo aun más larga, si eso era si quiera posible, al tiempo que me inspeccionaba con sus extraños ojos.

-No eres la primera Bella, y tampoco serás la ultima… ¿sabes por que? Porque ellos no pueden evitar hacerlo…

-Tu… tu aun… ¿Tu aun eres humana?- pregunte logrando que ella rompiera en carcajadas.

-Bella, Bella…- negó con suavidad, sus rizos se mecieron con ella mientras me permitía ingresar a su "humilde" morada, un palacete construido al estilo victoriano con hermosos vitrales antiquísimos. ¿Acaso todos tenían que vivir en magnificas casas? Me pregunte, ella, al parecer, entendió mi duda y sonrió al tiempo que deposito una de sus manos marfileñas en mi hombro. –Se nota que eres una principiante en este mundo… bueno querida… permíteme ser tu institutriz, te aseguro que la próxima vez que vea a uno sabrás como defenderte…

-Gracias…

-No agradezca… no aun querida…

* * *

_**Mora POV**_

Escuche como un auto se detenía mientras observaba a la joven que ahora estaba comenzando su transformación en la cama.

-¿Necesita algo mas señora?- cuestiono María, una de las muchas mujeres que habían pasado por mi casa a buscar un refugio y que había quedado permanentemente ahí después que sus hijas optaran por mudarse con su padre biológico.

-Solo que prepares algunas habitaciones…- olisquee en el aire. –varias habitaciones… pide ayuda a las demás y acondicionen todas las habitaciones disponibles… hoy llega un contingente bastante grande… "Y eso que le advertí que los chuchos esos no iban a ser bienvenidos…"-

Sin mucha prisa deje la habitación de la joven para ir a recibir a mis próximos huéspedes. Desde el exterior llegaban las voces de los recién llegados…

-Wau…- fue lo primero que me llego desde el exterior. Aquella voz no la reconocía pero no dudaba que fuera nuestra nueva inquilina.

-Linda ¿no?- pregunto Isa, mi pequeña como siempre tan delicada y tan humilde…–Fue construida por los primeros habitantes de la ciudad, perteneció a la familia de Stefan y de Damon hasta que su abuelo se lo vendió a la familia de mi madre… ella lo supo cuando llegamos aquí después de nuestro primer año de vida…

-No le cuentes tanto… ya habrá tiempo para hablar Isa…- advertí sabiendo que me escucharía perfectamente… como toda respuesta bufo.

-Es preciosa… en verdad…- fue todo lo que pudo decir, se notaba que estaba algo impresionada por aquello, pero nada me sorprendiera a mí, también reaccione así cuando llegue por primera vez a aquella casa…

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_-…eso, eso es todo…- termine algo extrañada mientras era escoltada por los dos jóvenes que me habían salvado, mientras mis pequeños corrían tras de mi… -"Se parece tanto a Jasper…"- pensé observando a mi pequeño Amador, un pequeño querubín de risos dorados oscuros que caían ensortijados desde su coronilla hasta su cintura y un poco más, no se había dejado aun cortar el cabello y su crecimiento acelerado era impresionante. –"Mira lo que te estás perdiendo amor…"_

_-¿En que piensas?- regrese a la realidad para encontrarme con un par de ojos verdes que me miraban curiosos… Stefan y Damon no conocían lo que se definía como espacio personal._

_-Yo…- balbucee pero no puede decir más al escuchar las exclamaciones de mis pequeños._

_-¿Es aquí donde viviremos padrino?- pregunto Amador parado junto a Damon mientras contemplaba la inmensa y señorial casa que había frente a nosotros. –Mamá mira, mira mamá…- alce la vista y casi me caigo en el suelo de la impresión ante tan magnífica edificación._

_-Damon… Stefan…- empecé pero ninguno de los dos me dejo hablar._

_-No digas mas…- aseguro Damon caminado hasta mi y tomándome por los hombros. –es lo menos que podemos hacer, no la usamos y sería lógico que alguien más se quedara… nos has dado nuevamente una familia… y eso es suficiente regalo…- mi vista se fijo en Stefan y los niños que reían divertidos mientras trataban de alcanzarlos. –lo ves… no tienes que agradecer nada… no ahora, no nunca…_

_-Damon… yo…- pero no dije más y me abrace a él haciéndome la promesa de jamás defraudarlos, ellos eran ahora mi familia junto a mis pequeños… y las familias siempre quedaban juntas…_

_**Fin the flash Back**_

* * *

Unos golpes en la puerta me trajeron al presente.

–Madre…- me saludo mi pequeña mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Isa…- murmure para que solo ella me escuchara antes de fijarme en nuestra huésped, una muchachita algo baja de cabello oscuro, piel cremosa, algo reseca debido a los avances del embarazo me regreso la mirada con sus ojos chocolates.

-Hola…- saludo algo aturdida observándome, analizándome con sus ojos chocolates, hice lo mismo, detalle cada parte de su cuerpo, era pequeña, pero fuerte, toda una guerrera, la descripción que había hecho Emily de esta no cuadraba con su imagen física… se notaba que estaba algo desmejorada por su estado pero el hecho de haberle administrado con tiempo sangre de los originales y algunos preparados de la vieja bruja habían conseguido mantenerla bastante entera a pesar que su embarazo ya estaba en sus últimas semanas… si no se equivocaba ya iría por la quinta semana de gestación, eso significaba que ya estaba por su quinto mes, podría pasar por una embarazada de cinco meses tranquilamente… calculándole lo suficiente tendría cuatro semanas como máximo mas… le sonreí para aligerar un poco el ambiente y ella pronto me correspondió… respire tranquila… un momento… volví a aspirar un poco mas y ahí estaba… ese aroma… esa esencia… me fije solo por unos segundos en Stefan, en Damon y en los demás que me asentían imperceptiblemente… curioso, curioso… esa chica iba a ser una grata sorpresa para Niklaus y todos los demás…

-Te estábamos esperando Bella… no te asustes… no eres la única que paso por esto… no somos muchas pero tienes bastantes casos en los cuales buscar ayuda…- la salude, ella se asombro un poco al notar que sabia su nombre y al escuchar mi voz… los gajes del oficio…

-¿Cómo…?- empezó pero no pudo continuar mas al notar mi sonrisa y mi escrutinio, en verdad era toda una novedad… no había sentido ese olor desde ¿décadas?

-"Esta muchacha se condeno sola al venir aquí…"- pensé.

-Debemos protegerla…- mis ojos se apartaron solo unos segundos de ella para fijarse en los de Damon, para pasar a los de Stefan.

-¿Y la Doppelgäger?- le cuestione.

-Ya te respondimos eso… ella escogió y nosotros tenemos que seguir ¿no? Hay que protegerla…

-Para saber protegerla hay que investigar más… pregúntale a Alaric haber que sabe sobre los Swan…- le pedí antes de regresar con Bella para responder su pregunta.

-No eres la primera Bella, y tampoco serás la ultima… ¿sabes por que? Porque ellos no pueden evitar hacerlo…- le explique y ella pareció algo desilusionada al ver confirmados sus sospechas. –"Son demasiados casos y los Vulturis no me han negado su conocimiento sobre el tema… Marco es uno de los peores…".

-Tu… tu aun… ¿Tu aun eres humana?- pregunto y solo atine a reírme…

-"¿Tan inocente eres Isabella? ¿Aun sabiendo cuantos años tengo?"- me pregunte antes de calmarme. -Bella, Bella…- negué con suavidad, mientras le permitía ingresar a la casa… note su asombro y no pude evitar sonreír al entender su duda. Deposite mis manos sobre sus hombros y me puse a su altura. –Se nota que eres una principiante en este mundo… bueno querida… permíteme ser tu institutriz, te aseguro que la próxima vez que veas a uno sabrás como defenderte…- ella me sonrió de tal manera que me conmovió.

-Gracias…- musito ella también con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No agradezca… no aun querida…- le asegure. –ven déjame mostrarte la casa.

* * *

_**Stefan POV**_

Observe como se la llevaba por la casa mostrándole las instalaciones y presentando a las pocas personas que aun permanecían con ellos.

-¿Ya llegaron?- cuestiono una voz, voltee y sonreí al ver que llegaban Caroline junto a Bonny.

-Si… Mora ya le está mostrando las instalaciones a Bella…

-Stefan…- llamo Charlie, me voltee y me apresure a ayudarlo con las maletas y las cajas.

-La Gitana dijo que todo el primer piso será para ellos…- comento Bonny cuando terminamos de entrar todas las cosas.

-Gracias…- comento Charlie sonriéndole a ambas chicas. –Soy Charlie, el padre Bella…- ellas sonrieron.

-Bonny, y ella es Caroline…- ambas aceptaron el saludo. –Déjennos ayudarlos…- en menos de diez minutos todo estuvo acomodado en su lugar y nos juntamos todos en el comedor junto con Bella y Mora que charlaban como si fueran viejas amigas.

-… así que todavía sigue con vida Jasper…- comento Mora a Bella quien asistió.

-Él está en pareja con Alice…- mis ojos se fijaron nuevamente en Mora y note algo de dolor al escuchar esas palabras. -¿Lo conoces? ¿Conoces a los Cullen? Emily me menciono…- Mora se tenso aun más y temí por la seguridad de Bella y la integridad de la gitana. Al parecer Damon también creyó lo mismo y se posiciono junto a ellas, pero para sorpresa de ambos Mora simplemente respiro un par de veces antes de sonreír y girarse con intención de marcharse.

_**-**_Es un placer conocerte al fin Bella…- comento ella comenzando a alejarse. -…en verdad me alegra el haberte conocido…- con Damon nos tensamos al notar la despedida implícita que había tras aquellas palabras… había una despedida muy clara y llena de dolor.

-¿Haberme…?- empezó Bella, su corazón se había acelerado algo y en cualquier momento hiperventilaría y eso no era algo bueno para ella.

-"¿Qué demonios piensas hacer Mora?"- me pregunte. –Creí que la aceptarías…- murmure algo molesto solo para que ella me escuchara.

-… Es asombroso como un mismo arquellare puede cometer el mismo error dos veces… claro que siempre es uno diferente… ¿Quiénes faltan? Emmett y Carlisle ¿verdad?- cuestiono ella evitando responder mi pregunta y la de Bella quien pareció no notarlo.

-Entonces es cierto…- comento ella, mas para sí que para el resto de los presentes, pero se olvidaba que había varios individuos que teníamos la posibilidad de escucharla… cerré los ojos esperando una sarta de maldiciones para Bella pero solo escuche una risa amarga y dos bufidos, uno de Amador y uno de Damon…

-Notaste el parecido ¿verdad?

-Yo…- empezó Bella pero Damon salto antes que pudiera continuar.

-Ella lo noto Mía… supongo que el parecido es irrefutable…- intercedió Damon.

-Si madre… me llamo Jasper…- vi como los ojos de Mora se oscurecían un poco para regresar a la normalidad.

-Creí… creí que había sido una jugada de mi mente cuando él me dijo que me confundía…

-Y así lo hiciste…- siseo Amador molesto. –yo no tengo nada que ver con ese hombre… con ese malnacido…

-¡Amador!- gritaron Caroline e Isabel.

-Tranquilos… por favor…- pidió Mora regresando a su aspecto relajado e imperturbable de siempre. –aguarden un poco que Bella quiere preguntar algo.

-¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo lo conociste?-

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

-¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo lo conociste?- quise saber aun sin creer que mi mente no me hubiera traicionado ante aquella vision que creí tener al encontrarme por primera vez con los hermanos Amaya.

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?- cuestiono molesto Amador posicionándose cerca de su madre.

-Yo…- empecé pero fue Mora quien respondió por mí.

-El padre de ese niño se llama Edward Cullen y forma parte del arquellare al que pertenece tu padre Amador… ella conoce a Jasper… supongo que estas al tanto de su pasado ¿verdad?- negué levemente.

-No permitían que me acercara a él… por su autocontrol…- dije aun sorprendida de que me confirmaran mis sospechas… el parecido era notable pero allí quedaba en solo un parecido singular. –él fue quien se tentó mas que ninguno cuando paso lo de mi cumpleaños y a raíz de eso todo se fue al…

-¿Carajo?- pregunto Stefan.

-Exactamente… pero… si en verdad no quieres saber…- Mora me sonrió con melancolía.

-No es tu vinculo con los Cullen que temo Bella, sino la posibilidad de que ellos vuelvan a aparecer y con ellos que aparezca… el…- parecía que aun le resultaba algo difícil hablar de él. –Pero no importa, al parecer no está al tanto ¿verdad?- asentí confirmándolo. –bien… querías saber cómo lo conocí… Hace exactamente 90 años_… eran tiempos difíciles para mi gente… aun existía el fantasma de la gran guerra que hacía poco había terminado y el país comenzaba a alzarse como potencia… Como todo buen clan gitano con mi familia nos asentamos en Virginia para visitar a otros clanes antes de ir a buscar a mi hermano y conocer a mis sobrinos en el norte…_

_1922 Virginia_

_-¿Jasper? ¿Dónde estás Jasper?- quiso saber una mujer morena caminado por el sendero levantando su larga falda antes de chocar contra la persona que quería ver. –Jasper…- sonrió observando aquellos ojos borgoña que a cualquiera le causarían miedo pero no a ella._

_-Es peligroso que andes por aquí sola Mía…- susurro el joven rubio mientras la abrazaba y respiraba aquel aroma que tanto le atraía. –María y su gente podrían quererte de alimento y no sé que pasaría conmigo si algo te pasara…_

_-¿Te sigue lastimando?- le pregunto ella acariciando su mejillas heladas con sus dedos, su piel como siempre estaba aun más fría que las aguas del deshielo que se podían encontrar yendo a las montañas. –si es así déjame que le diré unas cuantas verdades a esa maldita…_

_-Shhh… tranquila amor…- sonrió él atrayéndola más para sí. –ya falta poco ¿sí? Pronto podremos irnos juntos y te transformare para que pasemos la eternidad… juntos…_

_-Oh Jasper…_

-Eras su cantata ¿verdad?- ella negó.

-Si lo hubiera sido, conociendo el estado de salvajismo que tenía en aquel entonces no estaría aquí Bella… ¿sabes algo sobre las revueltas del sur? Saliendo de la guerra civil Damon…- advirtió ella al ver que el aludido quería hacer una mención.

-No… no me dejaban acercarme mucho a él… era como si lo consideraran demasiado débil para estar en mi presencia…- una sonrisa se poso en los labios de la gitana.

-De todos los miembros de ese clan solo hay dos que rompieron su dieta… Alice y Edward… las otras hembras jamás probaron sangre humana al igual que Carlisle y Emmett… Jasper tengo entendido que ni bien dejo su vida de soldado se volvió un vegetariano tiempo completo…- ahí note lo que me había mencionado Emily sobre lo que pensaba la gitana sobre la dieta de los Cullen.

-¿Por qué te dejo? Edward me dijo que ya no me amaba… que se había aburrido…- ya no dolía tanto como en un principio.

-No me dijo nada… directamente volvió a la guerra… lo busque ¿sabes? Lo busque hasta llegar a Philadelphia… 1948… estaba con otra mujer… ella lo arrastro y se perdieron, nunca más les pude seguir el rastro pero tampoco me importo… me tome unas vacaciones por el mundo para buscar a mi familia, o lo que quedaba… me encontré ya con la abuela de Emily, era una recién nacida… tres años creo que tenia… ella, tanto como sus ancestros y sus sucesores perdieron la tradición… todos los hijos varones que había tenido mi hermano murieron por la peste o en ambas guerras… los vi morir… a todos…- Isabel y Amador se habían acercado a ella en silencio y la abrazaron con devoción y ternura mientras Stefan y Damon bajan las cabezas con arrepentimiento… ellos la habían transformado… -me hicieron mucho daño Isabella…- susurro. –cuando acepte que Emily te trajera hasta aquí no sabía quién era el padre… aun no lo supe hasta ahora…- me observo de arriba abajo antes de fruncir su nariz. –Apestas a frío…- Damon y Amador rieron ante esto junto con la manada.

-¿No va a ayudar entonces a mi hija?- quiso saber Charlie.

-Si… si la ayudare… ¿Qué tanto saben los Cullen de esto?- me encogí un poco en mi lugar.

-Él me abandono antes de saber que… que estaba…- ella chasqueo la lengua.

-Eres bienvenida Bella entonces… solo hay una regla en esta casa… los chuchos duermen fuera y nunca le abras la puerta a nadie…- alce una ceja ante esto pero asentí. –bien… bueno… tenemos que arreglar el papeleo entonces… ¿Damon?

-Como guste madame…

* * *

Bien, bien, como verán ya tienen otro capitulo y se comienzan a vislumbrar las cosas que vinculan a Mora con los Cullen pero en especial con Jasper... para que tengan una idea Amador es como Jackson Rathbone sin la peluca rubia e Isabel es como Zoey Deschanel. Mora tiene un aspecto de mayor edad, piensen que tiene casi 30, murió con 29 años, antes de cumplirlos y su apariencia es similar a Lynn Collins... ya a los demás los conocen, y con respecto a la pregunta que me dejaron sobre si la historia no es un Damon Bella, es así... pero ya van a ver lo que tengo pensado... y con respecto a nuestra bella Elena... ya también van a saber...

Adelanto del próximo capitulo

Los Cullen investigan sobre todo lo relacionado a la muerte de los Swan descubriendo el hilo que los conduce a los Salvatore...

Un ejercito de Neofitos bajo el mando de Victoria y de Laurent comienza a formarse.

Vamos a ver mas sobre el pasado de Mora y la verdadera razón por la que Jasper la dejo y regreso de lleno a la guerra.

Van a aparecer los originales.

Elena

Y mucho mas...


	6. Pasado, presente, Incertidumbre

Mis Renatas… antes de comenzar con el nuevo capitulo quiero aclarar algo. Con respecto a la pareja, Bella va a tener algo con Damon… ósea que va a haber Damon & Bella en algún punto de la historia, pero no va a ser la pareja definitiva… todavía no se con quien se va a quedar Bella, puede hasta que termine con alguno de los originales –léase por Klaus, Finn, Elijan, and compañía- o bien con alguno de los hermanos Salvatore… -esta es una de las posibilidades más remotas como pareja definitiva, hay que ver a donde me lleva la historia- o puede que vuelva a ser parte del clan Cullen.

Sin más que decir, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

Anteriormente en The Dark Passion Play

-Eras su cantata ¿verdad?- ella negó.

-Si lo hubiera sido, conociendo el estado de salvajismo que tenía en aquel entonces no estaría aquí Bella… ¿sabes algo sobre las revueltas del sur? Saliendo de la guerra civil Damon…- advirtió ella al ver que el aludido quería hacer una mención.

-No… no me dejaban acercarme mucho a él… era como si lo consideraran demasiado débil para estar en mi presencia…- una sonrisa se poso en los labios de la gitana.

-De todos los miembros de ese clan solo hay dos que rompieron su dieta… Alice y Edward… las otras hembras jamás probaron sangre humana al igual que Carlisle y Emmett… Jasper tengo entendido que ni bien dejo su vida de soldado se volvió un vegetariano tiempo completo…- ahí note lo que me había mencionado Emily sobre lo que pensaba la gitana sobre la dieta de los Cullen.

-¿Por qué te dejo? Edward me dijo que ya no me amaba… que se había aburrido…- ya no dolía tanto como en un principio.

-No me dijo nada… directamente volvió a la guerra… lo busque ¿sabes? Lo busque hasta llegar a Philadelphia… 1948… estaba con otra mujer… ella lo arrastro y se perdieron, nunca más les pude seguir el rastro pero tampoco me importo… me tome unas vacaciones por el mundo para buscar a mi familia, o lo que quedaba… me encontré ya con la abuela de Emily, era una recién nacida… tres años creo que tenia… ella, tanto como sus ancestros y sus sucesores perdieron la tradición… todos los hijos varones que había tenido mi hermano murieron por la peste o en ambas guerras… los vi morir… a todos…- Isabel y Amador se habían acercado a ella en silencio y la abrazaron con devoción y ternura mientras Stefan y Damon bajan las cabezas con arrepentimiento… ellos la habían transformado… -me hicieron mucho daño Isabella…- susurro. –cuando acepte que Emily te trajera hasta aquí no sabía quién era el padre… aun no lo supe hasta ahora…- me observo de arriba abajo antes de fruncir su nariz. –Apestas a frío…- Damon y Amador rieron ante esto junto con la manada.

-¿No va a ayudar entonces a mi hija?- quiso saber Charlie.

-Si… si la ayudare… ¿Qué tanto saben los Cullen de esto?- me encogí un poco en mi lugar.

-Él me abandono antes de saber que… que estaba…- ella chasqueo la lengua.

-Eres bienvenida Bella entonces… solo hay una regla en esta casa… los chuchos duermen fuera y nunca le abras la puerta a nadie…- alce una ceja ante esto pero asentí. –bien… bueno… tenemos que arreglar el papeleo entonces… ¿Damon?

-Como guste madame…

* * *

Capitulo V: Pasado, presente, incertidumbre.

Damon POV

Observe como la gente iba y venía al grill como dueños de casa, algunos se divertían, otros simplemente pasaban el rato o esperaban que llegara alguien mas, pero a él –aunque lo negara hasta la verdadera muerte- le importaba justamente la morena que se reía divertida junto a un muchacho rubio.

-¿Tortura matutina?- cuestiono Alaric sentándose junto a mí en la barra y ordenando un vaso de whisky.

-No me hagas reír…- gruño molesto antes de apartar su vista de la bella pareja y se fijaba en su acompañante. -¿Qué me traes? ¿Has averiguado algo?

-Algo… se podría decir… el tema es que la fuente es un poco quisquillosa…- sonreí ante esto.

-Hablas como si fuera una persona…- lo observe antes de escupir el trago de whisky que estaba bebiendo. -¿Qué? ¿A quién piensas involucrar?- él sonrió divertido.

-Ella esta mas metida que cualquiera de nosotros… digamos que ella lo está desde que tiene uso de razón y creo que será la única que nos puede dar respuestas…

-Hay que convencerla…- no fue una pregunta y él tampoco se molesto en responderla. –Bien… ¿Qué espera? ¡Vamos! Quiero saber lo más pronto posible a que demonios nos estamos enfrentando…

-… no sé si estará conectada… - comento luego de que llegáramos a su casa y él se sentara frente a su ordenador para encender el Messenger.

-Son las 15 hs Rick… cualquiera está despierto… hasta un trasnochado…

-¿Se me olvido de decirte que no es de aquí?- pregunto sin mirarme pero con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Alaric… - gruñí molesto. - ¿De dónde? ¿Nueva York? ¿Chicago? ¿LA?- él negó suavemente.

-De Buenos Aires…

* * *

Tercera POV

Observo el ordenador con mirada ausente mientras jugaba con una pequeña pelota de caucho roja arrojándola y atrapándola antes que siquiera decidiera bajar… así venia estando toda la madrugada esperando que la inspiración le llegase y comenzara a leer todos los manuscritos que habían llegado a la editorial para ver cuales llegaban a los escaparates y cuáles no… así estuvo hasta que una alerta le llego al correo.

-"Alaric quiere hablar contigo"- decía la pestaña y le daba la opción de aceptar o no la conversación. Verifico que todo estuviera conectado y acepto dejando que en la pantalla se visualizara ya la imagen de un hombre con unas tres décadas encima que le sonreía divertido y algo nervioso desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

-Espero no haberte despertado…- sus ojos viajaron inmediatamente al reloj que tenia colgado en la pared.

-Son las 2:00 am cariño… hay gente que en ese horario disfruta de dormir.- gruño ella sin molestarse en lo absoluto mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

-Suerte para mí que no eres de ese estilo ¿verdad? ¿en que andas ahora? ¿sigues en el departamento de metafísica de la universidad?- ella rió divertida.

-¿Hace cuanto no hablamos?- sentencio ella mirándola divertido.

-Es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra pero es cierto que hace bastante no hablamos, y no es porque no quiera…- ella le saco la lengua a través de la cámara.

-Cierto, cierto… Jenna ¿verdad? ¿Hace cuanto ya están?- observo como el rostro de su amigo se ensombreció y se golpeo mentalmente por tener tanta suerte. –lo siento muñeco… ella no te merecía, si te desprecio de tal…

-La mataron… la mataron Amy…- ella frunció el ceño antes.

-¿La mataron?- pregunto ya sospechando la naturaleza de la muerte de la novia de su amigo. –Aun sigues en el rubro…- no fue una pregunta y él lo sabía.

-Una vez dentro no se puede salir… nadie tiene tu suerte…- ella sonrió con melancolía.

-Yo diría que mas que suerte es una maldición… hay cosas de las que no se pueden renegar cuando están dentro de ti… pero estoy segura que no es para sociales que me llamas muñeco… desembucha, ¿en que me necesitas esta vez?- una sonrisa se poso en los rasgos del hombre.

-¿Qué sabes de los Swan? ¿De la familia Swan?-

-¿Swan?- cuestiono curiosa. -¿En que te has metido cariño?- quiso saber ella divertida aunque en el fondo ella rogaba que no se estuviera refiriendo a los Swan que ella conocía.

-Sabes que regrese a Mystic ¿no?- ella asistió dándole otro sorbo a su café que ya estaba frío. –bien, sabes que no es un pueblo normal… para nada normal… y que aquí esta lleno de…

-Una pequeña boca del infierno… si… pasa mucho en tu querido país…-aseguro ella en un tono juguetón.

-Bueno… creo que eso se queda corto… los originales… los hombres lobos… híbridos…- alzo una ceja ante esto y ato cabos.

-Jenna fue el sacrificio ¿verdad? Los Originales… Klaus, Elijan, Esther, Rebecca, Finn y Mikael… ¿en dónde demonios estas metido Alaric?- el hombre sonrió y procedió a contarle todo lo que sabía, desde la llegada de los Salvatore a Mystic Fall y pasando por todas las idas y venidas del pueblo. –Híbridos al cuadrado… pudo hacerlos vivir con la sangre de Elena ¿verdad?

-Exactamente… no has perdido el toque…- fue su momento de sonreír.

-No, no lo he perdido el toque… pero volvamos al tema principal ¿Para que demonios quieres saber de los Swan?-

-Entonces nuestras sospechas no fueron infundadas…- comento otra vos del lado de Alaric, al momento Damon apareció en la pantalla sonriéndole. –bien que tenias escondida a esta bella muchacha Rick…- ella le saco la lengua como toda respuesta.

-Se que tú tienes lo que estoy buscando Amy… pero no es este medio para hablar… podríamos vernos…

-Claro, claro no hay problema… ¿tomamos el té? Alaric vivo del otro lado… ¿te olvidas?

-Podrías tomarte unas vacaciones…

-Jamás pisaría los EEUU… ni aunque me pagaran…-

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Puedes dejar tus ideales por un rato? Esa muchacha tiene derecho a saber si estar metida dentro de nuestro mundo…

-Tu mundo querido… lo deje hace bastante…- le gruño ella como respuesta cortando su discurso antes de beber los restos de su café. –Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer Alaric, la respuesta sigue siendo la misma que hace tres años…

-A él no le hubiera gustado que relegaras lo que eres solo por despecho…

* * *

Damon POV

-A él no le hubiera gustado que relegaras lo que eres solo por despecho…- le increpo Rick, logrando que el rostro de ella se desfigurara de dolor y de ira.

-Tú no lo conocías entonces…- siseo molesta. –No lo conocías.

-Amy… por favor… esa muchacha está esperando un hijo de un frío, y si es lo que sospecho no puede haber transformación…

-La solución es simple Alaric, sáquenselo y listo… ahora tengo cosas que hacer…

-Espera…- intervine poniéndome frente al monitor. –por favor… sé que no tienes nada que ver con el tema, y entiendo tu posición de apartarte de todo esto… si pudiera hacerlo lo haría…

-¿Y por que no lo haces?- quiso saber ella por cortesía mas que por otra cosa. Aun tenía el rostro serio y decidido a terminar toda la conversación.

-Porque tengo todo lo que me importa dentro de él… a la mujer que amo, mi hermano, a mis amigos…- ella hizo una mueca que quiso ser sonrisa pero ella no la dejo.

-Por no haberlo hecho en el momento adecuado, perdí todo lo que me importaba muñeco… no gracias, estoy bastante bien…- le aseguro ella.

-Entonces solo hazlo por el gusto que le tienes a este mundo… aun recuerdo como eras… ¿Dónde quedo esa niña fascinada por el mundo sobrenatural?- quiso saber Rick tratando de tocar una vena en su corazón pero al parecer la pequeñita se había vuelto una reina de hielo…

Ellos siguieron su discusión por un rato y aproveche este hecho para detallarla un poco más, era pequeña, como una bailarina, de facciones afiladas, piel tersa de alabastro y unos ojos verdes que tenían un brillo sobrenatural que te atrapaban… era bella… parecía una pequeña muñeca de porcelana…

-Una foto te va a durar más…- comento Rick cuando la conversación termino apagando el monitor y sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-¿Y?

-Logre que por lo menos lo pensara… me va a responder en unos días, pero ya esta, cuando dice que lo va a pensar es que ya acepto…- aseguro sonriendo. –Va a ser bueno tenerla aquí… puede que también te ayude para que Elena deje de ser una bolsa de sangre…

-Y eso es bueno porque…- empecé ignorando lo evidente.

-La vas a poder salvar…

-Ella ya escogió que no quiere estar en nuestro mundo y nadie es un peligro para ella… Klaus ya tiene lo que necesitaba y Katherine esta bastante lejos de todo esto como para ser un problema… ahora para lo que la queremos es para Isabella, para nadie más…

* * *

Tercera POV

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas, y estas en un mes… faltaba poco más de una semana para la fecha estipulada de Mora para la llegada del pequeño retoño y aun Alaric no había conseguido una respuesta concreta por parte de su amiga.

Sus ojos se pasearon por el monitor hasta encontrar algo.

_Viejo estaré en donde me quieres, pero sabes que por tiempo limitado… iré a mas tardar en dos días después de enviarte esto, pero no quiero sorpresas ni que ellos sepan que estoy de vuelta… bastante me costó salir y no deseo está de nuevo._

_Lo que te pido es que pases por mi vieja casa, aun queda si no me lo robaron mi viejo Chevy, ven a buscarme en el al aeropuerto… y no llegues tarde, sabes que me enerva la gente que llega tarde._

_Luxzbelle_

* * *

Alaric POV

Una sonrisa se poso en mis labios, observe la fecha de emisión y casi caí de la impresión, si eso había sido hace dos días ella ya estaba por arribar… debía de apresurarse si quería llegar, el aeropuerto no tardaría en abrir sus puertas.

* * *

Damon POV

-Bonito auto… ¿de dónde lo sacaste?- cuestione observando el vehículo con detenimiento, era un impala, si no se equivocaba del 67, color rojo con sus franjas blancas, una pieza de colección en verdad y que valía una fortuna.

-Es de Amy… ella… ella me lo presto para que la pase a buscar…- asentí ante esto.

-Así que vamos a conocer a la niña bonita…- sonreí. -¿Qué es? O ¿Qué era? Se nota que no es muy humana que digamos, esos ojos…- el auto freno en un semáforo.

-Por tu salubridad te ruego que no lo comentes… no le gusta que se sepa…- alce una ceja interesado.

-Entonces…- el profesor suspiro con cansancio.

-No es una bruja, ni una mujer lobo ni una vampiro si eso te preocupa…- aquello no respondía nada.

-¿Qué es Rick?- gruñí molesto.

-Es… es una Ninfa… y pobre de ti si alguien más lo sabe…

* * *

OMG xD que pasara con esa chica nueva... ¿por que no le gusta que es? ¿que relacion tendra con los personajes? pero... sobre todo ¿que es en verdad Isabella Swan?

Se los dejo a su criterio chicas


	7. Los secretos tras las Sombras

Lo sé, lo sé... no tengo perdón, pero pido por el nuevamente, para eso 6253 palabras para solo ustedes... disfruten

* * *

-Por tu salubridad te ruego que no lo comentes… no le gusta que se sepa…- alce una ceja interesado.

-Entonces…- el profesor suspiro con cansancio.

-No es una bruja, ni una mujer lobo ni un vampiro si eso te preocupa…- aquello no respondía nada.

-¿Qué es Rick?- gruñí molesto.

-Es… es una Ninfa… y pobre de ti si alguien más lo sabe…

* * *

**_Capítulo VI: Los secretos tras las Sombras._**

Damon POV

-¿Una ninfa?- acaso su amigo pensaba que creería aquella estupidez, ¿Ninfas? ¿En serio?

-Si… sé que te sonara extraño, y dudo que me creas, pero es la verdad… es lo que es ella…- gruño el cazador mientras nos acercábamos al aeropuerto de Virginia.

-Pero… ¿Una ninfa? ¿En serio? Te creería cualquier cosa, una súper bruja, una vampiro más vieja que los originales… hasta te aceptaría que fuera un demonio pero…- aquello no podía ser cierto, no podía ser verdad que estaban solicitándole ayuda a una doncella mítica que difícilmente los ayudaría. Él sabía bien de aquella especie, no porqué se hubiera cruzado con alguna –de ser así creería las palabras de su amigo- pero estaba al tanto de lo que se contaba, de los mitos que se alzaban sobre aquellas bellas criaturas, deidades menores que habitaban en diferentes paraísos terrenales, con dones, o poderes que le ayudaban a cuidar de la naturaleza.

-En realidad, le correspondería el titulo de Ondina… pero ella prefiere el titulo de ninfa a secas…-

-Increíble… entonces… los…

-Aun siendo un ser sobrenatural dudas que existan otros… Amy bien me decía: "Algunas veces no todo lo escrito es ficción ni todo lo visto es real".

-Increíble, y dices que nos ayudara… ¿Qué puede saber que nosotros no?

-Puede saber tanto como quiera cuando es propietaria de la colección de grimorios más grande de toda la historia, ni siquiera todos los grimorios que tiene Bonnie pueden rivalizar con la colección que ella posee… desde "La Clave de Salomón", pasando por el propio "Necronomicon"…

-Ok… ya entendí… ¿Cuál es tu sospecha? ¿Que puede ser…?

-Puede ser tantas cosas… por eso quise que venga ella, puede que nos de otras posibilidades que sean más acertadas… el tiempo nos está cerrando mucho el camino…

* * *

Amy POV

Un suspiro escapo de mis labios mientras me ponía al tanto de todo lo que había pasado en Mystic desde mí partida…o huida, como bien diría la razón por la que me encontraba de nuevo aquí.

-¿Desea otra cosa?- cuestiono la camarera intentando coquetear conmigo, si supiera que lo hace solo por culpa de lo que soy no sonreiría tanto.

-Solo un café mas…- ella asistió y se marcho contoneando sus caderas como si caminara por una de las pasarelas de París… -"La humanidad"- pensé. –"Por lo menos antes eran menos prejuiciosas y mas recatadas…"- regrese mi vista al periódico y allí estaba, como el más brillante de los encabezados. "_**La gran obra de beneficencia, otra vez los Mikaelson**_". –Así que aún permanecen aquí ¿Eh?- observe la foto antes de arrojar el montón de hojas, con demasiada precisión, a su lugar. -¿Para que me quieres aquí Rick?- sisee molesta.

-Aquí esta su café y una porción de tarta…- alce una ceja ante esto.

-Solo te he pedido un café…- sonreí, haciendo que el corazón de la camarera se acelerara.

-Invita la casa…- logro decir. –mi abuela dice que es de mala educación…

-… Tomar café solo… sin nada que lo acompañe… aparte que es malo para la salud….- termine por ella sacando algo de edulcorante para endulzar la bebida. –Mucha razón tiene tu abuela…- busque el cartelito. –Valery…

-Se lo diré cuando la vea…- sonreí y ella se sonrojo mas, antes de disculparse y alejarse.

-La juventud…- mi sonrisa se amplió mientras ajustaba mejor el gorro sobre mi cabeza.

-Sigues hablando como vieja…- comento una voz.

-Y tú sigues llegando tarde hasta para ir al baño…

* * *

Damon POV

El auto se estaciono y de el bajamos en silencio, o eso era lo que quería Rick.

-Y dime… ¿Cómo es que la conoces?- le pregunte mientras avanzábamos por el estacionamiento rumbo a el edificio que era el aeropuerto. –No todos los días se encuentra a una chica como ella…- lo vi negar suavemente, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-Te recomiendo que no vayas con esas intenciones… no es muy benévola cuando intentan hacer eso…- lo mire con fingido dolor.

-¿Con estas intenciones? Me ofendes Rick, tan solo voy con las intenciones que cualquier mortal…- el profesor lo miro con una ceja alzada. –bien, con las intenciones que cualquier mortal e inmortal se acercaría a una criatura mítica que creían que eso era… tan solo un mito… solo con intenciones de adoctrinarme…

-Eres un caso perdido… en fin… la conocí persiguiendo una manada de licántropos, al parecer ellos estaban persiguiendo a alguien, una presa al parecer, pero la presa en realidad les tendió una emboscada…

-Y uno que pensaba que con esa carita de inocente no lastimaba a nadie…- ante esto el otro rio. -¿Qué?

-Amy es todo, menos inocente…

-¿Ese es su nombre? ¿Amy?- cuestione.

-No… es solo el nombre que usa para esta forma que tiene… Lete…- asentí y continuamos el camino mientras me contaba mas sobre su extraña amiga hasta que alcanzamos el bar del lugar donde, en una de las mesas, se veía a una muchacha con la vista perdida y un gorro cubriendo su cabeza a pesar del calor que afuera hacia. –Ahí esta…

-¿Por qué el gorro?-

-Por sus orejas…- ambos se acercaron a la mesa…

-La juventud…- se quejo cuando la camarera se alejo de su mesa, acomodando su gorro.

-Sigues hablando como vieja…- comento Alarick cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente.

-Y tú sigues llegando tarde hasta para ir al baño…- gruño ella fijando sus ojos, de un verde bastante intenso en nosotros. –Veo que te conseguiste una nueva sanguijuela para que mantenga tu sangre limpia…- comento frunciendo su nariz respingona al verme, inspeccionándome con sus ojos sobrenaturales de arriba abajo. Por primera vez me sentí desnudo ante una mujer que tenia mas apariencia de quinceañera que de otra cosa.

-El es Damon, Damon Salvatore…- me presento, una de sus cejas se alzo ante esto.

-Salvatore ¿Eh? Que curioso, una de las tantas veces que me acerque a este lugar escuche sobre unos hermanos con el mismo nombre… en fin…- se fijo en Rick con una sonrisa que trataba de ser inocente pero que pecaba por todos lados.

-"¿Acaso no se da cuenta de lo que puede hacer?"- me pregunte.

-Aquí me tienes Rick, ¿En que puedo serte útil?

-Aquí no, vamos a buscar tu equipaje…- pero la chica lo corto, sacando de debajo de la mesa su "equipaje" una bolsa similar a la que usaban los soldados, tan grande como ella. –Permíteme…- la chica se la pasó y Rick tuvo que hacer todo su esfuerzo para sostenerla. -¿Cómo la llevas?- ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y dirigió nuestro camino.

-¿Necesitas una mano?- le pregunte.

-Gracias…- sonrió pasándome la bolsa que alce sin ningún problema, una de las tantas gracias de ser vampiro.

-Cuéntame Rick… ¿Qué ha pasado?- y así empezó todo el discurso. –Haber si entendí bien… ¿Esta criatura de dios que tenemos aquí, por petición de alguien de su misma especie, fue en busca de una humana, que estaba hasta hace poco, comprometida a un frío que la acaba de abandonar con un lindo bollo en el horno?…- inquirió, con el volante entre sus manos, pequeñas… era increíble, todo en ella era pequeño, su nariz, su boca, su cuerpo…

-¡Hey!- me queje al sentir un golpe. -¿Qué?- gruñí molesto observando la mano que tenía a poca distancia de mí.

-Es de muy mala educación observar fijo a una persona…- se excuso ella, causando que Rick riera un rato a mis costas. –eres muy maleducado para tener… ¿80? ¿100?

-¡Hey!- ella solo rió con sorna. –estuve en la guerra civil ¿sabes? Tengo dignidad y la suficiente edad para ser respetado…

-No por mi cariño… para mi hasta el Mesías es un simple bebe…- aquello me confirmo lo que decía Rick, era más vieja que la tierra. –No… tan vieja no soy cariño…- se mosqueo. –solo te confirmo que cruce el estrecho de Bering durante su primer glaciación.

-Eres vieja…- solté sin darme cuenta. –pero no lo pareces… ¿Qué haces? ¿Botox? ¿Te bañas en sangre de vírgenes?-

-No… eso se lo dejo a la condesa, y lo del Botox es algo demasiado reciente… - aseguro con humor en su voz. –aparte ya con la sangre que corre por mis venas es suficiente… genética cariño… simple genética…- aseguro pasándose una mano por el cuello, acomodándose el gorro.

-¿Qué escondes debajo de ese gorro? ¿Acaso eres calva?- la risa de la mujer lleno el lugar justo cuando nos deteníamos frente a lo que era la casa de Moira.

-Nada que puedas considerar peligroso…- sonrió ella antes de acercarse. –y salvo que quieras perder tu hombría, yo que tú me abstendría de intentar averiguarlo…

-¿Auch?

-Si… Auch…- aseguro ella bajándose del auto, dejándonos a los dos solos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Rick solo se encogió de hombros.

-Hazle caso… no es nada divertido verla enojada…- suspire mientras veía como la seguía y yo me apresure a hacerlo.

* * *

Bella POV

La sala estaba en silencio, demasiado tranquila para mí pero la presión que hacia mi pequeño dentro de mi vientre me obligaba a permanecer en aquella posición.

De vez, en vez podía ver a alguien cruzar la sala, pero solo cruzaban, como si yo no estuviera allí.

-Te aseguro que no es eso…- aseguro una voz sedosa a poca distancia de mí. Mis ojos se apartaron del techo para fijarse en Stefan que me observaba por encima del volumen que tenía entre sus manos. –eres uno de los pocos corazones que late con la suficiente humanidad como para que te dejemos de notar… lo que ocurre es que hay demasiada gente en esta casa…- sonreí asistiendo y regrese mi vista al techo mientras comenzaba a recordar todo lo que había acontecido en mi vida en las últimas semanas…

* * *

Flash Back

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunte asomando la cabeza dentro del despacho donde se encontraba Mora leyendo unos papeles.

-Pasa querida…- sonrió ella, invitándome a entrar. -¿En que te puedo ser útil?- quiso saber.

-Quería antes que nada agradecerte el hecho que me hayas aceptado en tu casa y que me brindes tu ayuda…- la gitana sonrió con amabilidad, negando suavemente.

-Cuando pase por eso Bella, hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener a alguien que me explicara que era lo que me sucedía… hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener una mano amiga que me dijera porque mi cuerpo se estaba marchitando cuando había alcanzado la madurez y la plenitud de toda mujer… no tenia familia, todos me daban por muerta… Jasper me había abandonado…

-¿Cuánto tardaste en superarlo?- pregunte sin darme cuenta. –Lo siento, no debí…- empecé a disculparme pero ella negó suavemente.

-Es normal que tengas curiosidad y en verdad no lo he superado, no del todo…- explico. –mas cuando veo la reacción de mi pequeño cuando apenas lo mencionan…

-Nunca creí que él, justamente él de entre todos fuera así…- ella me observo curiosa. –Lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera… hasta del propio Edward…- note como sonreía al verme decir ya su nombre sin ninguna emoción oscura y no pude evitar corresponder el gesto. –siempre lo vi… los vi tan…- ella asistió y me calle al notar que era cierto, no lo había superado del todo, la delataban sus músculos tensos y sus ojos oscurecidos. –lo siento yo…

-Deja de disculparte por algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo Bella…- pidió ella. –no fue tu culpa que el destino y la diosa hayan querido que nos separásemos… estaba escrito… éramos de dos mundos diferentes… aun el siendo humano no podríamos haber estado juntos… era y soy una gitana, una paria en la sociedad, y él era un militar, un jefe del ejercito de los confederados… ¿Cómo una simple romaní podía siquiera soñar con tener a alguien de su alcurnia? Era y es un payo, no es gitano, jamás mi padre hubiera dado la bendición para ese matrimonio…

-Eran tiempos difíciles…- ella asistió.

-Ni te lo imaginas…- aseguro ella. –pero no creo que sea por eso que quisiste venir a hablar conmigo…- comento dándose vuelta mientras se limpiaba el rostro, algo que me extraño, ellos no lloraban, pero cuando me volvió a dar la cara note un simple rastro carmesí sobre su pálida piel, al parecer poco conocía del mundo sobrenatural.

-Quería saber un poco de todo…- empecé de nuevo. –Isabel me comento que tú sabes bastante del mundo sobrenatural… y sobre los Vulturis…- ella asistió entendiendo.

-A diferencia de los fríos, Bella, los originales, como nos gusta auto denominarnos somos una raza superior, y como sabrás, el ser humano siempre que encuentra algo diferente y ajeno a su propia realidad comienza a temerle y a desear deshacerse de eso…- asentí en señal de acuerdo. –nuestra raza data desde hace milenios, es aun más antigua que la de los Fríos y eso se debe a que los Fríos son consecuencia de nuestra existencia…

-No entiendo…- ella me sonrió y se levanto del escritorio para buscar un volumen en su inmensa biblioteca y acerca con él a mí.

-El primer vampiro que existe data desde el 3000 a.C… su nombre era Lilith, supongo que habrás oído hablar de ella…- asentí. –bien, ella era una doncella de medio oriente, una de las tantas que habitaba la Mesopotamia en esos tiempos que por una extraña razón decidió buscar a una bruja para conseguir marido… esa bruja, una de los primero sigaroz que comenzaban a emigrar de la actual India a Europa le dio un ritual para con la Diosa…

-¿La Diosa?

-¿Nunca has oído la expresión el Astro Rey y la Diosa?- me quede pensando antes de asentir.

-La Luna…- ella sonrió.

-Para mi pueblo es una figura muy importante…- asentí. –bien, en resumidas cuentas, la Diosa le concede el marido a cambio de su primer hijo… lo que Lilith acepta… con su amado se casan y ella queda al poco tiempo embarazada dando a luz cerca de fin de año para su calendario… era un bebe hermoso, brillante, de piel blanca que brillaba, ojos rojos como la sangre y cabellos de la más fina plata… eso enfureció al marido porque pensó que le había sido infiel…

-Le mato ¿Verdad?- ella me miro, alentándome a continuar. –y abandono al pequeño… hay muchos poemas sobre eso…- Mora sonrió.

-Lo sé… lo que no cuentan los poemas es que el hombre dejo al bebe a la suerte con su madre muerta y que la Diosa, al ver tal suerte para su hija… porque así la había aceptado a la joven… le dio una segunda oportunidad a ambos de seguir, pero…

-No iba a ser sin una pega…- la gitana rió.

-Así es… la maldición que les pesaba era que cuando la Luna estuviera en su plenitud, el niño dejaría de lado su parte racional y se transformaría en bestia, y su madre, para acompañarla y brindarle su apoyo a la Diosa, renegaría del Astro Rey, huyendo de su luz y no habría alimento o bebida alguna que satisficiera sus ansias más que el elixir de la vida…

-La sangre…- observe como ella se paraba y dejaba frente a mí el volumen que había traído.

-Tiempo después los Cristianos tergiversar el nombre de aquella doncella para unirla a todo su folklore, al igual que lo hicieron los antiguos habitantes de aquella zona y que continuaron también en la tradición de la cábala…

-Wau… sabes mucho…

-Aun me queda mucho por saber…- aseguro ella. –sobre tu pregunta… con el tiempo, la población de vampiros se comenzó a crecer hasta que llego a oídos de la Santa Sede que quiso tomar cartas en el asunto… un experimento que salió mal con un vampiro lo cambio, su veneno paso a ser parte de todo su organismo y a ser el único fluido que había en su cuerpo, su piel se endureció hasta tal punto que era inmune a la luz del sol y solo emitía destellos su piel… se volvieron más fuertes, más inestables, y más peligrosos… y como paso con nosotros ellos también se comenzaron a reproducir… su ponzoñosa, porque eso era, transformaba al humano en tres días, era una transformación más lenta y dolorosa, pero mucho más efectiva… si mordías a alguien, o lo matabas o esperabas a que se transformara… no había alternativa, no tenían poderes típicos como nosotros, no podían hipnotizar ni cambiar su aspecto, permanecían inalterables… pero con el tiempo en algunos sobresalía un don… como tu bien sabrás…- asentí. –a pesar de eso, esta nueva especie seguía siendo débil ante nosotros, nuestra sangre puede detener la transformación porque regenera, y nuestra supremacía nos hace mas fuertes aun…

- Por eso los Vulturis no se les acercan…- ella asistió.

–Respeto mutuo, ellos nos deben su existencia y aparte aun están algo atrasados… no se vieron afectados por la Revolución…- sonrió.

-Ahora entiendo todo pero… ¿Qué hay con los "Originales" a los que se refiere Caroline?

-Ellos fueron los primeros de nuestra raza que cruzaron el continente… mucho antes que Colon y las grandes conquistas… y se auto adjudican la creación de todos los vampiros de este lado del globo… pero ten cuidado… no te les acerques… es preferible mantenernos a cierta distancia…

Fin the Flash Back

* * *

Después de aquella conversación y de muchas otras todo me quedo más claro. Con el pasar de los días cada uno de los habitantes de la casa me contó su historia y como habían llegado, también pude ver como algunas de las pacientes, como les decía Isabel, eran dadas de altas y como otras se quedaban; y como con la ayuda de la Sheriff y la alcaldesa Lockwood eran insertadas en las población.

-¿En que piensas?- quiso saber Stefan, sobresaltándome.

-En todo lo que me ha contado Mora y en todo lo que he visto… en como de apoco y en menos de un par de horas mi familia se vio incrementada…- él sonrió asistiendo, pero una garganta aclarándose hizo que nos fijáramos en la puerta donde se encontraban Alarick, Damon y una niña, porque eso parecía, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

* * *

Damon POV

Estacionamos el auto frente a la casa de Mora, estaba el Porshe de Stefan y los autos de Barbie y Sabrina también, así que todos se encontraban en la casa. Hasta los pulgosos amigos de la pequeña Isabella…

-No puedo creer que aun tengas dudas…- escuche que se quejaba nuestra querida nueva adquisición mirando incrédula a Rick. –Apesta hasta aquí…- siseo molesta con su pequeña nariz respingona fruncida.

-No te adelantes… aun no la has visto por completo y aparte…

-Puedo distinguir a todos los habitantes de esta casa con los ojos cerrados…- siseo molesta. –hay dos híbridos, un macho y una hembra, mas el batracio que le crece en el vientre a la "caperucita"…- no sé porque, no pude tolerar que hablase así del hijo de Bella y me lance sobre ella para acorralarla contra el auto con mucha brusquedad y con la mano alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Cómo demonios le dijiste al hijo de Bella?- una sonrisa sardónica se poso en sus labios y otra vez ese brillo sobrenatural en sus ojos. -¿Qué demonios…?- empecé, sintiendo como si tuviera mucho calor, demasiado.

-Amy…- advirtió Rick y aquella sensación se fue como vino.

-¿Qué demonios…?- la mire desde mi lugar en el suelo, sin saber como había terminado ahí y ella me sonríe.

-No estás frente a cualquiera Damon Salvatore, que te quede bien claro…- siseo con autoridad y no pude más que asentir, una fuerza superior me hizo hacerlo, ella… ella. –Bien… ¿vamos?- Rick asistió y me dio una mano.

-Te dije que vayas con cuidado…- me reto cuando ya estuve en pie.

-¿Qué mierda es?

-Menos sabe dios y perdona…

-Por algo no me agrada el viejo barbudo…- escuche que se quejaba la chica.

* * *

Bella POV

Observe curiosa a los recién llegados.

-Que bueno que llegan…- comente algo extrañada y nerviosa ante aquel par de ojos verdes que brillaban de forma extravagante, como si una luz se paseara por el iris.

-Te lo dije Rick, lo que tienes ahí es un hada…- abrí los ojos asombrada ante esto.

-¿Quién es un hada?- quiso saber Amador apareciendo junto con Mora e Isabel.

-La cosa que tiene sentada en su sillón…- respondió como si nada la niña. –y yo que tu no me diría niña… soy más grande que cualquiera de los aquí presentes…- gruño molesta.

-¿Y tu quién demonios eres?- se quejo Isabel.

-Mis escusas… mi nombre es Amy, pero creo que mejor me conocen como Lete…

* * *

Stefan POV

-¿Lete?- mis ojos se desviaron de la recién llegada para fijarse en Mora que se había apoyado sobre el mueble más cercano.

-¿Se conocen gitana?- quiso saber mi hermano.

-Largo tiempo ¿No Amaya?-

* * *

Bella POV

El mundo de a poco cambiaba frente a nosotros a pasos agigantados. Con demasiada rapidez, con demasiada fuerza, fuerza que nos mareaba y nos desorientaba, todo pasaba por una escala de grises que nos obligaba a terminar sin saber donde estábamos parados… navegamos a la deriva sin hallar puerto seguro donde arribar.

Todo había cambiado tan rápido, todo. Ya nada era lo que había sido en un comienzo y un claro ejemplo de esto era todo lo que había pasado a mí alrededor, todos esos cambios… todas esas pérdidas y todos esos reencuentros…

Mi primera vez con Edward, mi cumpleaños número 18 que se vio truncado por un maldito accidente que mando todo al mismísimo infierno dejándome, a mi sola y a ellos, a todos ellos, lejos de mi… su partida, la partida de quienes había llegado a ver como mi familia había sido un duro golpe, el peor de todos… ni siquiera SU partida me dolió tanto como el saber que TODOS ellos se habían marchado. Después de eso, el atraso, los síntomas y la certeza de aquella nueva vida que crecía en mí… sincerarme con Charlie, decirle la verdad y absolutamente todo fue como quitarme un peso de encima, más cuando supe que me apoyaría en todo… hasta en el hecho de borrar todo rastro de Isabella y Charlie Swan…

-Nunca más vas a estar sola…- me había dicho, y la aparición de la manada, su apoyo, y aquella luz al final del túnel que significo saber de los Amaya y ese refugio en Mystic Fall… la constancia de Jake…

Todo ahora parecía más que lejano e irreal, todo parecía como un sueño, un sueño de lo más fantasioso en el que las criaturas fantásticas formaban parte de nuestro mundo… un sueño en el que era, una criatura fantástica…

-¿Un hada?- volví a reiterar, saliendo de mis pensamientos y notando de inmediato la tensión que había entre todos y el gruñido bajo y suave que soltaba Stefan, quien había abandonado su lugar para sentarse junto a mí. Los ojos de la recién llegada se fijaron en mi. Eran asombrosos, parecía que una luz habitaba dentro de ellos, una luz fluorescente que los hacía brillar de manera sobrenatural.

-¿Acaso eres sorda?- los gruñidos de Stefan se vieron incrementados al igual que los de toda la manada sumándosele el de Tyler Lockwood, el novio de Caroline.

-Amy…- pidió Rick.

-Lo siento ¿si?- se quejo molesta, era increíble que siendo tan pequeña y de apariencia frágil. –te aseguro que soy todo menos frágil… y lo de pequeña es solo de tamaño…

-¿Cómo demo…?- empecé y ella solo sonrio, caminando hasta mi, o eso intentar, cuando una inmensa bola de pelos rojiza se arrojo encima de ella cubriéndola por completo. -¡Jake!- pero él no me escucho, estaba más entretenido en gruñirle a la chica que lo observaba con diversión desde su posición.

-Es asombroso… creí que las sanguijuelas no se mezclaban con los lobitos y menos con los cambia pieles…- comento, manteniendo la cabeza de Jake y su boca lo mas lejos de ella, pero sin lastimarlo.

-¿Por qué no lo arrojas o lo calientas como hiciste conmigo?- se quejo Damon desde su lugar junto a Mora. -¿Acaso le tienes miedo al pulgoso?- Jake intento morder, y lo hizo. Un grito agudo y ensordecedor se escucho antes que todos observáramos como Jake salía disparado contra el otro lado de la sala y toda la manada se transformara de buenas a primera con intención de atacar a quien había arrojado a su alfa.

-¿Bonny?- pregunto Stefan y todos notamos que ella estaba junto a la figura pequeña de Amy que se sostenía el hombro donde le había mordido Jacob. -¿Por qué…?

-Deberían tenerle más respeto…- nos recrimino a todos. –no todos los días se puede ver a alguien de su raza… y con respecto a porque no ataco a Jacob se debe a que ella no puede… no hay mente que manipular, los cambia formas y los licántropos tienen una mente diferente…- explico la morena ayudándola a sentarse mientras presionaba la herida. –Caroline…-

-¡No!- siseo Amy mirando duramente a la rubia y después a Bonny. –no será necesario…-

-Pero…- empezó ella.

-No…- advirtió y la chica dejo de insistir mientras la ayudaba a pararse. –con respecto a tu pregunta… sí, eso eres… y antes que hagas la estupidez que hacen todas, no, no tienes alas, no todo lo que se escribe es cierto… la gran mayoría de cosas…- sus ojos se fijaron en mi. –no es peligroso que continúes con el embarazo pero tendrán que buscar un original para traerte de nuevo…- otra vez los gruñidos y todos sentimos una onda de energía. -¡Silencio!- bramo molesta, pareciendo más grande y poderosa. –vayan pensando si quieren o no relacionarse con ellos para salvarla…- y con eso se giro y camino hasta Alarick con la mano extendida, esperando algo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el profesor.

-Mis llaves…- él la observo dudoso antes de extendérselas y que todos observáramos como se iba y el ambiente se relajara de inmediato. Escuchamos el ruido de un motor y después un auto que se alejo.

-¡Estás loco!- bramo Mora, mirando enloquecida al profesor. -¿Sabes las consecuencias que puede llegar a traer? Mas si ellos se enteran que está aquí…

-Tarde o temprano los íbamos a tener que llamar y necesitaba tener la certeza de que lo que pensaba era cierto…- comento Rick encogiéndose de hombros. –tampoco es como para que te pongas así, ella menos que menos quiere acercárseles… aparte no hay peligro ya… la maldición se rompió, el tiene su nueva raza…

-Es peligroso que este ella aquí…- fue todo lo que dijo Mora.

-¿Por qué?- todos se fijaron en mí y me removí incomoda ante tanta atención. –digo… salvo su carácter no parece peligrosa…

-Ella no es un peligro en si…- comento Mora, algo más tranquila. –si ellos se enteran si podría ser peligroso…

-No tienen porque enterarse…- comento Bonny, intercediendo por Amy. –no creo que se acerque a nosotros y nosotros solo tenemos que pedirle una vez ayuda a cualquiera de ellos, no a él en especifico…

-¿Ellos?- quiso saber Charlie. -¿A quienes se refieren?

-A los originales… los Mikaelson… la peor lacra en la raza que puede haber…- fue la escueta respuesta de Damon. –creo que Bella ya conoció a uno de ellos, Elijah…-

* * *

Observe la habitación con gesto ausente mientras jugaba con el contenido del vaso entre mis manos. Una y otra vez se repetía la escena de aquella mañana como si se tratara de un recuerdo lejano, pero era todo menos eso.

-Hey…- levante la vista y observe a Bonny sentarse a mi lado. –yo que tú me terminaría eso… no sé si coagula pero no podemos arriesgarnos…- sonreí y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me termine lo que quedaba en el vaso sintiendo como los dolores y todo lo demás se iba desvaneciendo.

-¿Por qué Mora no quería que llamen a Amy?- pregunte minutos después, posando mi vista en la chica.

-Son criaturas muy inestables las Ninfas… mas cuando tienen tanta edad como es en el caso de Amy… tiene más edad que sumando la de todos los presentes…- sonrió divertida. –son espíritus, y por ende son seres demasiado temperamentales y poderosos… sobre todo poderosos…

-No parece alguien peligroso…

-Y no creo que lo sea, no para ti por lo menos… - la mire curiosa y ella sonrió –la historia de las Ninfas, como espíritus del bosque, de las grutas y otras cosas, está vinculada con sus habitantes… Bosque… Hadas, Silfos… tu me entiendes…- asentí.

-Nos protegen…- la morena asistió. –es un alma vieja… vivió mucho, y según me contó Alarick hubo algo que aconteció en estas tierras que la hizo querer huir y mantenerse lo más lejos posible…

-¿Algo? ¿Cómo que?

-Como seguro te habrá contado Mora, este tipo de vampiros también tiene su gobierno, como lo tienen los fríos…- asentí. –ese gobierno, o más bien ese origen, son los originales… Klaus, Elijah, Kohl, Rebecca y Finn…

* * *

Jasper POV

_**-¿Qué es lo que buscas Jasper? ¿Qué es lo que esperas que ella te dé? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Morir? Porque si es así te dejare hacerlo… vas muy bien encaminado…- siseo molesta. –si es así dímelo de una vez y te dejare que lo hagas… dejare que te condenes, porque eso es lo único que esa perra, porque eso es, hará contigo… Lo vi Jasper… lo vi con mis propios ojos… tu verdadera muerte… ¿Eso es lo que quieres?**_

_**-Yo solo quiero estar contigo…- respondí.**_

_**-Entonces huye… huye conmigo… vámonos lejos… no me importa de que te alimentes o que hagas… estaría contigo por el resto de mi vida sin importarme en lo absoluto… yo también quiero estar contigo…- la observe asombrado y embelesado.**_

_**-¿Serias capas de eso? ¿Serias capaz de dejar tu familia, tu gente… por mi?- como toda respuesta obtuve sus labios sobre los míos.**_

_**-Hoy y siempre…**_

Observe con gesto ausente el relicario antes de sentir como la puerta del despacho era abierta y Jenks entraba en el con su habitual aura de pánico y miedo.

-Señor Halle… que gusto…- logro decir mientras caminaba hasta detrás de su escritorio y se sentaba. – ¿Viene por lo que me pidió?- asentí, guardando de nuevo el relicario en mi bolsillo.

-Espero que no haya sido difícil hallar información…

-Fue todo lo difícil que se puede esperar señor Halle… de esa época quedaban muy pocos registros, mas de personas que viajaban con el viento como son los sigaroz…- fruncí el ceño ante el tono despectivo con el que hablo. –no… no me… no me malinterprete señor Halle…- lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Al grano Jenks… ¿que es lo que encontraste?…- el hombre asistió y comenzó a sacar carpetas.

-Solo conseguí llegar hasta un clan de esa época, los Amaya…- comento abriendo una carpeta y mostrándome una foto donde podía ver a mi gitana sentada en el regazo de su hermano mayor tal cual la recordaba. –los Amaya vivieron en Galveston durante esos años que usted menciono…- señalo la foto. –la familia pronto se mudo de regreso a Europa tiempo después de la muerte de la única mujer del clan…

-Mora Amaya…- asentí. -¿su muerte?

-Fue muy sospechosa, lo que se tiene registro es que desapareció de su clan… hay solo registros orales de esa época y con los sucesos que le siguieron…- asentí. –En fin… solo uno de todos los hermanos quedo en el país, Ángel Amaya…- señalo a quien tenía en el regazo a mi gitana. –Y según tengo registro el único familiar que queda vivo de este es su tataranieta Emily Young…- abrí los ojos con sorpresa. -¿La conoce?- asentí. –bueno… me alegra haber sido de ayuda…

-¿Algo más?- el hombre revolvió entro los papeles antes de asentir.

-Busque el nombre de Mora Amaya…- empezó sacando un recorte periodístico de hacia algunos meses. –y salió esta noticia…

-_Albergue para madres solteras "La Abadía"_- leí. -¿Qué es esto?

-Salió hace algunos meses en la Gaceta de Mystic Fall, un periódico local de ese pueblo… queda en Virginia… habla sobre un lugar donde las madres o futuras madres que han quedado desahuciadas pueden encontrar un hogar… es una fundación bastante respetable que ya tiene más de 50 años… una joyita en aquel lugar…

-¿Hay algún numero… alguna forma de contactar ese lugar? – quise saber. Si había otra Mora Amaya y Alice había dicho que mi gitana estaba viva… no podía ser coincidencia.

-Me tome el atrevimiento de organizarle una reunión… como inversores para la fundación…- sonreí. –seria para el próximo 28 de Diciembre…

-Hoy más que nunca te has ganado tu renombre Jenks… Henri estaría orgulloso…- el hombre alzo la vista asombrado por mi halago. –estate preparado… y sigue buscando…

-Así lo haré señor…- y con eso me despedí del hombre y salí de su oficina rumbo al auto donde Carlisle me esperaba.

-¿Y?

-Mejor hablamos con el resto…- el asistió y partimos de regreso a Fork. –"Ya estoy cerca Gitana… solo espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi"- pensé observando el paisaje pasar hasta que pronto estuvimos frente a nuestro hogar que nuevamente comenzaba a verse habitable.

-Familia…- llamo Carlisle cuando entramos, en nada estaban todos en el salón, Edward, Emmett, Esme y Rosalie nos observaron con curiosidad, en especial Edward que no podía entrar en mi mente. –Jasper…- asentí.

-Acabo de terminar de hablar con Jenks, hacia ya un tiempo que le había pedido que en secreto me averiguase algo sobre Mora… pensaba que había fallecido, pero no perdía la esperanza de tal vez encontrarme con algún hijo suyo… o con algún pariente…- empecé a contar. -pero cuando Alice me confirmo que estaba con vida, esa búsqueda se incremento porque creí que podía llegar a ser importante ponerme en contacto con ella… mas después de enterarme de todas las mentiras que Alice me hizo creer…- apreté los puños con molestia.

-Jasper…- me advirtió Edward y me calme.

-Lo siento…- me apresure a disculparme con todos. –la cosa es que entre todos los datos que encontró Jenks hay uno que tal vez nos pueda dar un hilo para saber que paso con…

-Bella…- en nada estuve acorralado por Edward. -¿Qué es lo que sabes?- gruño molesto apretándome contra el muro que comenzó a agrietarse.

-Es… es… es solo una corazonada…- logre decir antes que Emmett me lo sacara de encima. –Pero antes de decir algo me gustaría que me acompañaran a visitar a alguien…- todos me observaron curiosos.

-¿A quién?- quiso saber con recelo Rosalie.

-A Emily Young…

* * *

Sam POV

Toda la manada esta advertida… también Emily se había encargado de avisar a Jacob y a los demás sobre quienes habían regresado.

-¿A que se debe esta reunión?- quiso saber Quill mientras observábamos llegar a los Cullen junto con el resto de la manada y de Emily. -¿Por qué trajiste a Emily?

-Ellos quieren hablar con ella… no se los puedo negar…- fue todo lo que le respondí mientras pasaba mis brazos por la cintura de ella y besaba sus cicatrices.

-¿Y los vas a dejar? Si puedes negarte… ellos rompieron el tratado a dejar a Bella así…- gruño molesto Jared.

-No creo que sea lo mejor chicos…-aseguro ella. –No creo que estén por algo malo…- fruncí el seño y cerré mas el abrazo sobre ella. –Sam…

-Lo sé, lo sé…- suspire. –pero no puedo…

* * *

Edward POV

Un gruñido escapo de mis labios al notar la clara falta de varios miembros de la manada, en especial de cierto chucho.

-Aquí nos tienen Cullen… ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- quiso saber Sam, su mente estaba bloqueada como la del resto de los miembros y de la propia Emily.

-Solo queremos hablar con Emily…- pidió Carlisle en un tono conciliador mientras Emmett sostenía con firmeza a Jasper y Rosalie no me quitaba la vista de encima mientras desarmaba un motor en su cabeza.

-¿Ya se dieron cuenta?- quiso saber ella mirándonos a todos pero quedándose un rato mas en Jasper. –Es increíble…- en su mente pude ver el vistazo de un rostro… un rostro demasiado parecido al de Jasper pero no era este.

-¿Quién es?- quise saber, haciendo que se fijara en mi con asombro. -¿Quién es él?

-No es algo que te incumba sanguijuela… a ninguno de ustedes…- un gruñido bajo escapo de los labios de Jasper.

-Si no vas a hablar ¿Por qué aceptaste reunirte con nosotros?- quise saber algo molesto.

-Solo para aclararles que se mantengan alejados de ellas…- fue su simple respuesta. –ya bastante daño han hecho…

-Es mi mujer…- siseo Jasper soltándose y corriendo en dirección a la mujer pero un lobo negro y enorme de un cabezazo lo arrojo al otro lado del claro donde Emmett lo retuvo.

-No es tu mujer… desde hace años…- se quejo molesta Emily. –ella te espero… te espero y te busco… por mucho tiempo ¿sabes?- Jasper dejo de forcejear. –mas cuando se entero de lo que crecía en su vientre…

-Entonces… entonces es cierto…- Emily me observo. –primero Mora y ahora…- ella asistió. -¿Dónde está? ¿Quiero verla? Me necesitara… tengo que estar…- ella negó.

-No… ya encontró a alguien que la ayudara Cullen… ellas ya están…

-Se donde están…- siseo molesto Jasper. –se que están en Mystic Fall…

-No puede ir a ese lugar… se descubrirían…- sonrió con suficiencia. –si eso es todo…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no nos ayudas?- quise saber.

-Porque ya hicieron bastante con mi familia… y no tengo ánimos de darles mas herramientas…

* * *

Nos vemos cuando me vean... y con respecto a el tema de la pareja... ¿con quien quieren que se quede Bella? ¿Y Jasper?


	8. Juego de Pasiones Oscuras

Hola a todos/as, igual creo que somos mayoría damitas ¿Verdad? ¿Me equivoco? xD bueno no importa.

Antes de seguir con el capitulo quiero comentarles algunas cosas sobre cómo va a seguir la historia. Ya tengo planeada una secuela de esta misma historia, que ya estoy haciendo algunos borradores por ahí en los ratos libres que me deja la facu, que son poco xD. También tengo pensado como van a seguir las parejas, y como hay una mayoría que quiere ver Damon/Bella les daremos el gusto; con respecto a Mora/Jasper no les puedo prometer nada, solo les puedo adelantar que va a haber un triangulo. Elena y los originales van a hacer varias apariciones y van a morir algunos personajes que muchos quieren muajajajajajaja… Los Vulturis, Victoria y algunos fantasmas van a venir a hacer travesuras y después veremos, veremos xD.

Sin más… aquí está el capitulo…

PD: para quienes están familiarizadas con las series de este género, léase True Blood, American Horror Story, Teen Wolf and company van a notar algo sobre uno de los personajes de esta historia que va a dar pie para la secuela y futuro UltraCrossWorl jejeje.

Ahora sí, me despido y les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

Anteriormente en Dark Passion Play

-No es tu mujer… desde hace años…- se quejo molesta Emily. –ella te espero… te espero y te busco… por mucho tiempo ¿sabes?- Jasper dejo de forcejear. –más cuando se entero de lo que crecía en su vientre…

-Entonces… entonces es cierto…- Emily me observo. –primero Mora y ahora…- ella asistió. -¿Dónde está? ¿Quiero verla? Me necesitara… tengo que estar…- ella negó.

-No… ya encontró a alguien que la ayudara Cullen… ellas ya están…

-Se donde están…- siseo molesto Jasper. –se que están en Mystic Fall…

-No puede ir a ese lugar… se descubrirían…- sonrió con suficiencia. –si eso es todo…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no nos ayudas?- quise saber.

-Porque ya hicieron bastante con mi familia… y no tengo ánimos de darles más herramientas…

* * *

Capítulo VII: Juego de Pasiones Oscuras

Alice POV

Un gemido escapo de mis labios cuando sentí como los labios de Aro atrapaban uno de mis pezones con rudeza. Amaba esa sensación, amaba ese tipo de contacto, rudeza, nada de gentileza… eso era algo que ni siquiera con todos los años que pasamos juntos Jasper había aprendido, siempre tan gentil, tan delicado… somos indestructibles, como si un poco de rudeza pudiera lastimarme…

-¿En que piensas mi pequeña Pitonisa?- quiso saber, alzándose rápidamente para besar mis labios. Respondí el contacto con la misma pasión y le mostré lo que pensaba, no le iba a oculta nada a él, no cuando él si me trataba como me merecía. –Su perdida, mi ganancia…- aseguro, dejando mis labios para marcar mi cuello a la vez que se adentraba en mi centro.

-¡Dios!- gemí al sentir su longitud dentro de mí. –Dios…- y con eso empezó nuestra rutina que termino cuando el Astro rey se encontraba ya en lo alto del cielo. –Magnifico…- murmure, acomodándome contra su pecho. –Asombroso…- cerré los ojos dejándome llevar un rato por la éxtasis del orgasmo que aun no me dejaba y una visión me abordo.

_-¿No te dijeron que era mejor mantenerse lejos de mi?- quiso saber una figura pequeña y de ojos sobrenaturales a otra figura, algo desmejorada, pero que no perdía su encanto, dueña de unos ojos marrones._

_-No… pero supongo que habrá una razón para que digan eso…- la menor sonrió divertida mientras se hacia un lado y la dejaba pasar. –y creo que con lo que me explico Bonny puede que lo entienda…_

_-La Bruja… ellas siempre tienen una relación peculiar con la naturaleza… no entiendo porque me salvo del ataque de tu perro, pero supongo que me podrás responder a cambio de que te de lo que quieres…_

_-Supones bien… supones bien…_

Abrí los ojos con fuerza mientras me incorporaba del lecho para fijarme en mi acompañante.

-Debemos adelantar los planes…- fue todo lo que le dije antes de mostrarle la visión.

-Que así sea entonces…

* * *

Bella POV

Había pasado ya una semana desde que me había enterado lo que era y gracias a las visitas esporádicas de Amy y la sangre que me proporcionaban Damon y Stefan por igual el embarazo estaba yendo en perfectas condiciones y ya casi estaba llegando a su fin.

-Va a ser una niña…- comento la vieja Baba, una de las habitantes de la casa, otra víctima de los fríos pero que prefirió continuar con su humanidad antes que entrar de lleno al mundo sobrenatural, su hija también permanecía en el lugar y se encargaba de proporcionar y administrar dinero a la fundación. –sé lo que te digo… será una niña y tendrá un don…

-¿Tú crees vieja Baba?- cuestiono Mora apareciendo en la sala con una bandeja llena de comida. Me relamí los labios al notarlo causando la risa de la vampiresa. –veo que alguien tiene apetito…

-Eso es bueno Mía Mora…- aseguro la ancianita arreglando las flores que había por toda la sala. –y remarca mi idea… será niña…- la gitana me sonrío mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Yo que tu le creo a la vieja Baba Yaga Isabella…- comento Damon.

-¿Y tú de donde saliste malandrín?- se quejo la anciana mirando mal al moreno antes de golpearle las piernas con el bastón para que las bajara de la mesas. – ¡Saca esas pesuñas embarradas!- bramo molesta causando que con Mora rompiéramos en carcajadas. –Recién la acabo de limpiar… será de Dios… ¡Y no me llames Baba Yaga!- suspiro la vieja mientras seguía su camino y nos dejaba solos a los tres.

-¿Te parece gracioso?- se quejo el chico mirándome con fingido dolor. -¿Tu también Mía Mora?- las dos nos reímos más.

-Es… es… es que no… no puedo creer que una ancianita… pueda manejarte así…- logre decir entre carcajadas.

-Ja, Ja… ríanse de Damon ¿no?- se quejo, en nada se sentó al lado mío con su mano en mi vientre ya demasiado evidente. –Creo que la Baba tiene razón…- comento, acariciándolo y haciendo que miles de escalofríos me recorrieran de pies a cabeza. –Será una niña… y ser muy malcriada…- sonrió.

-Damon…

* * *

Stefan POV

Estacione el auto junto al Impala rojo justo para ver como la puerta de la casa era abierta y por esta salían Bonny y la extraña Amy.

-Veo que te me adelantaste…- comente observando a la morena quien me sonrió en señal de disculpa.

-Solo vino a buscar algo que va a ayudar a tinkerbell…- alce una ceja ante esto.

-Creí que no nos ayudarías…- me tense al sentir esos ojos verdes sobre mí.

-Digamos que estoy haciendo merito…

* * *

Amy POV

No ser humana muchas veces tuvo sus ventajas. Gracias a esta cualidad es que lo conocí a él, y pudimos estar juntos por varias décadas… pudimos disfrutar de una buena vida… pero también tiene sus desventajas… como el no poder morir… si, esa es la gran desventaja…

Me serví un buen trago de whisky.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- le ofrecí, fijando mi vista en él, Stefan Salvatore…

-Solo un vaso…- asentí y le serví la bebida antes de sentarme frente a él. -¿Por qué dijiste que estabas haciendo merito?- sonreí, revolviendo el contenido de mi copa.

-Te pareces mucho a él… eres demasiado moralista para ser lo que eres… si no supiera que te transformas a quienes les dijeras te tratarían de loco…- me devolvió la mirada algo descolocado.

-¿Él?- sonreí.

-Estuve casada por mucho tiempo… pero un viejo amigo suyo se encargo de asesinarlo…- respondí, vaciando de un trago el resto de whisky para servirme más.

-Era mortal…- asentí ante esto. –en algún momento se iba a marchar…

-Para ese momento esperaba encontrar la forma de irme con él…- sonreí. –técnicamente no puedo morir…

-¿Por qué técnicamente?

-Digamos que hay unas personas que tiene algo que sirve para matarme… cuando llegue el momento lo haré, pero antes tengo que cargarme a los originales…

-Si los matas, matas a todos los que fueron convertidos por ellos… lo hemos comprobado…- me serví de nuevo y le ofrecí pero me rechazo.

-Finn… siempre fue el más débil… el niño consentido…- mis ojos se posaron en los de Stefan y él pronto aparto la mirada. –es de mala educación apartar la mirada cuando alguien te la sostiene…

-No puedo…

-Salvo que seas un alma pura… soy un ser oscuro cariño…

* * *

Stefan POV

_-Salvo que seas un alma pura… soy un ser oscuro cariño…- me fije en ella incrédulo. _

_-No eres una ninfa…- ella sonrió con diversión._

_-Supongamos que no…- aseguro ella divertida. -¿Qué soy señor Salvatore?_

Abrí los ojos de repente, incorporándome en mi cama.

-¿Qué demonios?- me pregunte pasándome una mano por el pelo con frustración. -¿Quién diablos eres?

* * *

Observe con gesto ausente como todos se iban congregando en la sala de Mora. Esta junto a la vieja Baba, habían traído algunos aperitivos para los humanos que no tardaron en degustar y algunas cosas para Bella.

-¿Por qué nos citaste hermanito?- quiso saber Damon, poniéndole vos a lo que todos se preguntaban. Me fije unos segundos en Bonny, quien me sonrió alentándome a continuar, y después mire a Alaric que se encogió de hombros.

-Es sobre la amiga de Alaric y lo que dijo sobre Bella…- comencé. Todos me observaron curiosos. –Bonny…-pedí.

-Investigue el árbol genealógico de los Swan…- comenzó ella mirando a Charlie y después a Bella. –Y me encontré que también tienen pasado en este lugar… un pasado que se remonta a los originales…- algunos gruñidos se escucharon. –quise saber más y me acerque a la amiga de Alaric…

-¿Por qué la llamas así?- quiso saber Caroline curiosa. – ¿No es mejor Amy?- todos asistieron, concordando con ella.

-El tema es que tampoco es su nombre ese… ni Amy ni Lete…- todos se fijaron en ella y después en mí.

-Ayer cuando la fui a ver ella me confesó que es una criatura oscura… las ninfas no son criaturas oscuras… son símbolos de luz y de belleza…- explique, ayudando a Bonny.

-¿Nos mintió?- se quejo molesto Jacob, la manada lo apoyo.

-No, no lo hizo… ella utiliza esa fachada porque nadie querría recibirla en su casa o recibir su ayuda si supiera quién es…- comento Rick entrando en defensa de su amiga.

-¿Qué es? O mejor dicho ¿Quién es?- observe a Mora que me sonrió, y después a Rick y a Bonnie que me apoyaron.

-Es un demonio…

-Un Súcubo…- corroboro Mora.

* * *

Bella POV

-Un Súcubo…- corrobora Mora.

-Eso explica porque tiene esos libros en su poder…- comento Damon.

-¿Qué libros?- todos nos fijamos en Bonny.

-El Necromicon, las Claves de Salomón… entre muchos otros…

-Hiciste bien en no permitir que se quede…- comento Charlie antes de fijarse en Alaric. -¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

-Ella era la única que nos iba a dar la certeza y no iba a arriesgarme a que Bonny contactara a un demonio de encrucijada… tarde o temprano teníamos que recurrir a ellos… los necesitamos para acabar con los originales…

-Aparte que mi sangre podría ahorrarles la reunión con ellos…- todos volteamos a la puerta para ver a la figura de Amy, o como se llamara sosteniendo dos figuras que se apresuro a arrojar al piso antes de ser acorralada por Damon y Stefan. –Esto lo confirma…- sonrió sus ojos brillaron de repente y ambos hermanos cayeron al piso.

-¡Basta!- le grite molesta. Ella se fijo en mi y sonrió. -¿Quién demonios eres?

-Nunca fue tan bien utilizada esa frase…- aseguro mirándose las uñas. –Tranquilos Salvatores, la Doppelgäger está bien… solo dormida, la encontré chismoteando por la zona junto a el vidente…- Caroline y Bonny se acercaron a ver a las dos figuras y ella se acerco a mí para tomar asiento. -No soy un peligro para nadie de los aquí presentes…- aseguro. –Sobre mi nombre, tengo tantos que ya perdí la cuenta…- mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar y abrí los ojos. –Bingo…

-Aléjate de ella…- siseo Stefan.

-Digan mi nombre tres veces… díganlo y me marchare…- aseguro ella mirándome. –dilo…

-Lucí…- ella rompió en carcajadas ante esto causándome un escalofrió de pies a cabeza. -¿Qué?- me queje molesta.

-¿En verdad creen todo lo que les dije?- quiso saber incrédula. Tonos nos quedamos sin palabras.

-¿Cómo…?- empezó Jake, pero antes que pudieran decir algo mas Bonny y Alaric rompieron en carcajadas junto a la gitana. -¿Qué demonios?

-Bueno, bueno… no todo es falso… - aseguro. –soy un demonio, sí, soy un súcubo, sí, tengo muchos nombres, sí, pero mayormente se me conoce como Lilith…- aseguro extendiendo la mano hacia mí. Dudosa la estreche. –no soy más peligrosa que los aquí presentes y debido a que gracias a mi la gran mayoría de los presentes están aquí mi sangre podría ayudar a transformarte… pero…

-Te volverías un Súcubo…- comento Bonny.

Un súcubo… leí la descripción que se ofrecía en el libro antes de sentir un peso extra en el sofá.

-Es bastante correcto… con algunas patrañas mas podría decirte que es el más correcto de todos los libros que hablan de mi… exceptuando algunos que tengo en mi poder…- la observe curiosa caminar hasta donde estaba Bonny para golpearle la mano. –No es un libro para que andes husmeando…- le advirtió.

-¿Por qué?- quise saber, y Bonny también la miro.

-Es la Clave menor de Salomón… no creo que lo quieras leer… salvo que afrontes las consecuencias después…

-No es malo leerlo, la cosa es llevar a cabo los rituales…- se quejo, Lilith rió un poco antes de negar.

-No… tu abuela me patearía el trasero si te dejo, al igual que todos tus antepasados… eres una bruja natural Bonny Bennett, y el contenido de estos libros, de todos los libros que hay aquí…- comento abriendo sus brazos para mostrar todas las estanterías que tenia repletas de libros. –tienen vida propia… vida que, si pueden, te arrebataran…

-¿Por qué los puedo tocar yo?- ella sonrió con misterio, sus ojos brillaron y por un momento vi un reflejo rojizo en su cabello.

-A ti es difícil de corromperte… aparte que lo que tienes en tu vientre te protege…- comento observándome mientras hablaba. –estas "iluminada", pero en el caso de la bruja ella canaliza energía, atrae cualquier cosa…- las dos asentimos ante esto y dejamos el tema a un lado mientras seguía leyendo.

* * *

Bonny POV

Observe los libros dispuestos en atriles mientras Lilith hablaba por celular. Mi abue me había dicho que no era bueno utilizar libros ajenos a una familia, salvo que estuvieras relacionada contigo de alguna forma, pero había algo, algo en aquellos libros que te invitaba.

-¿Bonny?- aparte mi vista de los atriles para fijarla en Bella que me llamaba. –Mira… ven…- camine hasta donde ella estaba y me senté para ver lo que ella estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué?- quise saber y ella señalo la pagina que hablaba por completo de nuestra anfitriona. -¿Qué ocurre?- cuestione sin entender después de leer.

-La descripción no concuerda… digo… no se parecen…- observe las diferentes descripciones y las imágenes que los acompañaban antes de sentir algo que me rosaba el cuello. Pase mi mano pero no había nada y seguí leyendo.

-… _Según consta en la literatura hebrea, Lilith fue la primera esposa de Adán. En sumerio, la palabra "Lil" significa "Aire." El término más viejo relativo a Lilith sería la palabra sumeria "Lili" (plural "Lilitu"), que parece inferir la misma definición que nuestra palabra "espíritu". En muchas culturas antiguas, la misma palabra para "aire" o "aliento" era usada para "espíritu."_

_Lilith estaba hecha con arcilla, igual que él. Era hermosa y libre. Adán y Lilith nunca encontraron la paz juntos, pues cuando él quería acostarse con ella, Lilith se negaba, considerando que la postura recostada que él exigía era ofensiva para ella. ¿Por qué he de recostarme debajo de ti? - Preguntaba - Yo también fui hecha de polvo y, por consiguiente, soy tu igual"…_- aparte la vista y me fije en los dibujos y recreaciones de pinturas que había, siempre la mostraban como alta y con curvas, no delgada sino mas bien bastante real, de cabello rojo y piel blanca que dejaba a la perfección ver sus ojos de un sobrenatural color verde. –No se parece en nada…- concorde. –pero recuerda que son solo interpretaciones.

-No son tan erradas…- comento ella haciendo que con Bella nos sobresaltáramos ante el susto que nos dio. -¿Ensimismadas?

-¿Cómo es que no son tan erradas?- quiso saber Bella, acomodándose de nuevo en el sillón con una mueca ante el esfuerzo que le significaba aquello y frotándose las manos como si tuviera frió. Lilith nos sonrió y avivo un poco el fuego antes de apoyar una frazada de suave lana sobre los hombros de ella. –Gracias…

-No hay porque… te necesito viva, no me sirves si te mueres…- la observe con desconfianza y ella solo me devolvió la mirada. –No para lo que piensas querida… eh vagado por mucho tiempo sin compañía… de mi mismo sexo…- aclaro.

-¿No hay otros demonios femeninos?- quise saber, aun sin tragarme aquello.

-Claro que los hay… Astarté es un claro ejemplo, pero si recordamos que es la Lujuria hecha carne llega a ser un poco molesto tratan de entablar una conversación con ella, mas cuando su querido esposo no me quiere ver ni en figurilla va…- se encogió de hombros. –Nadie me quiere ver ni en figurilla gajes del oficio y de la procedencia…- explico. –con respecto a tu pregunta Bella, no es tan errado porque así es como luzco normalmente en mi forma natural, el tema es que este recipiente fue el que más próximo encontré después de veranear a orillas del Mar Rojo…-

-¿Recipiente? ¿Has poseído a…?- hice señas a su cuerpo y la morena sonrió haciendo que sus dientes resaltaran bastante por lo blanco y pulcros que eran, y sus colmillos ligeramente más largos se mostraron.

-Digamos que es en realidad un trueque… la propietaria de este recipiente quería conocer el mundo de abajo para saber que tal era… algo sobre verificar que un tal Dante hubiera descrito todo bien, o todo mal… digamos que le hice un favor y ella me hizo uno a mi… tuve serios problemas con el anterior recipiente… por culpa de quienes considere mis aliados…- sonrió y no dijo más hasta que se fijo unos segundos en mi y después en Bella. –no queda mucho tiempo de gestación y pronto van a venir visitas a conocerlos…- las dos la miramos incrédulas.

-¿Conocerlos? ¿A quiénes?- ella solo mira en vientre abultado de Bella.

-¿No sabias?- quiso saber ella, las dos negamos suavemente y note que tenía los ojos como cubiertos por un manto blanco, de aspecto lechoso… el libro que teníamos se cerró y levito hasta su lugar en la biblioteca.

-Asombroso…- musite.

-Eso no es nada…- aseguro, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y camino hasta estar frente a nosotras. –son tres corazones los que escucho… pasa muy seguido en estos embarazos… dos al precio de uno…

-¿Cuántos casos?- ella se encogió de hombros.

-No es algo que nos interese en el infierno…- les aseguro.

* * *

Bella POV

Observe con cansancio la fachada de la casa desde el interior del auto.

-¿Estás segura?- quiso saber Charlie, quien me había llevado hasta allí a escondidas. Sonreí.

-Aun no confías en ella…- no era una pregunta y tampoco me moleste en verificar si hacia algún gesto. –si papá, estoy segura…- me voltee y lo mire. –Tan segura como puedo estar…- sentí una contracción y él me miro preocupado. –estoy bien…- asegure. –Ahora… ayúdame…- Charlie asistió y me ayudo a salir del auto para llegar al porche justo para ver como la puerta era abierta y dos jóvenes muy apuestos nos esperaban junto a Lilith.

-Desde aquí no encargamos jefe Swan… estoy segura que la Sheriff Forbes lo debe de estar esperando…- comento con sus ojos fijos en mi padre.

-¿Quieres que me quede Bells?- quiso saber él y yo negué suavemente.

-No va a pasar nada… te lo prometo… ve tranquilo…- le dedico una mirada asesina a Lilith que le correspondió el gesto y se alejo rumbo al coche patrulla que monto para partir rumbo a la policía. –Gracias…- comente minutos después cuando los dos acompañantes de Lilith me dejaron en el sillón donde el día anterior había estado con Bonny.

-Pueden marcharse…- ordeno y los dos hombres con una simple reverencia se marcharon dejándonos solas. -¿No te dijeron que era mejor mantenerse lejos de mi?- quiso saber mirándome a los ojos.

-No… pero supongo que habrá una razón para que digan eso…- ella sonrió y negó suavemente. –y creo que con lo que me explico Bonny puede que lo entienda…

-La Bruja… ellas siempre tienen una relación peculiar con la naturaleza… no entiendo porque me salvo del ataque de tu perro, pero supongo que me podrás responder a cambio de que te de lo que quieres…

-Supones bien… supones bien…- le asegure.

-Bien… ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?- cuestiono, acercándose al mini-bar que había en una esquina y sirviéndose un buen vaso de whisky, o eso supuse por el color ambarino del mismo.

-¿Qué puede querer un demonio como tú en este mundo? ¿Por qué aceptar ayudarme?- ella sonrió.

-Digamos que le estoy haciendo un favor a la dueña de este cuerpo… le robe lo que más quería en esta vida, a cambio de "su perdón" y "su préstamo" estoy ayudando a un viejo amigo suyo…- explico sin entrar en muchos detalles. –una mano lava a la otra… aparte que necesitaba un cuerpo… puedo formar el mio propio pero puedo causar que ciertas personas descubran de mi presencia y no es algo que me interese… por ahora…- asentí entendiendo. -¿Por qué la bruja me salvo del ataque?

-No te quería salvar a ti, sino al cuerpo que posees… está buscando la forma de poder hacer que la antigua dueña lo recupere…- ella soltó una carcajada que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo acompañado de una contracción. En nada la tuve frente a mí con una de sus manos en mi vientre. –estoy bien…- le asegure.

-Puede que se adelante un poco mas…- comento, más para sí que para mí.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? No te creo eso de que ayudas a un amigo de la dueña del cuerpo…- insistí.

-Digamos que siendo quien soy, me es difícil terminar con mi vida sin tener un plan de contingencia, o mejor dicho alguien que ocupe mi lugar…- me tense ante esto al notar lo que había implícito. –podrás hacerle pagar a todos, absolutamente a todos lo que te hicieron sufrir… podrás alzarte como una mujer con poder… como una señora… la señora del Averno…

-Pero no podría ver a mi hija crecer…

-Tus hijos…- comento, recalcando el plural. –son tuyos y de nadie más…- me aseguro. –ellos también tendrían algo de tu esencia… no hay perdidas… si, muchas ganancias…

-¿Cuáles son los peros?- Lilith alzo una de sus cejas. –Siempre hay peros, no lo niegues…- me queje.

-La eterna condena…

* * *

Edward POV

Observamos como los peones comenzaban a dejar todas las cajas frente a nuestra nueva casa. Una vieja edificación del estilo victoriano, como la gran mayoría de todas las que había en el pueblo.

La casa estaba algo alejada de la gran mayoría, la única que quedaba ciertamente cerca era una vieja abadía que parecía algo vieja pero estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- desvié mi vista de la edificación y me fije en mi padre que me observaba. –"¿Qué te preocupa hijo? ¿Qué es lo que ves?"- quiso saber.

-Me llama la atención la edificación de allí…- comente señalando la vieja abadía, él frunció el ceño.

-Preferiría que se mantuvieran alejados de allí…- comento, no solo para mí, sino para todos. –"Hay algo en el ambiente y en la briza que viene de allí…"- leí en su mente. –"no me hagas caso, pero preferiría que hasta que sepamos mas de este lugar…"

-No hay mucho que saber… simplemente tenemos que buscar a Bella y a Mora…- Jasper me envió ondas de agradecimiento ante esto. – y proteger a nuestros hijos de los Vulturis… no creo que Alice se haya quedado con los brazos cruzados al saber de esa información… pensamientos muy oscuros venían de ella…- culpabilidad. –no es tu culpa Jasper… tu no sabías que escondía ella tras de todo eso…- le asegure antes de tensarme.

-"¿Por qué el aire apesta?"- fruncí el ceño.

-"¿Sera que Lilith abra hecho alguna de las suyas? No sería raro"- todos nos tensamos al notar una presencia ajena a nosotros.

-¿Edward?- cuestiono mi padre.

-"Sera mejor ir a avisarle a Mía…"- las mentes se alejaron y todos nos relajamos.

-Creo que hay otros vampiros en la zona…

-No sería raro…- comento Jasper. –Emily nos lo advirtió…- todos asentimos. –Pero no me importa… ¿a ti?- lo mire y negué.

-Solo quiero recuperar a mi Bella…

* * *

Elena POV

Observe con gesto ausente como todos se movían en la casa de los dos hermanos.

-¿Bonny?- ella me miro antes de negar suavemente.

-Lo siento Elena… no puedo…- alzo el libro que tenía entre sus manos y siguió con lo suyo. Así lo hicieron todos, Caroline, Jeremy, Tyler, Stefan, hasta Damon, todos pasaron de mi, preocupados por "la chica nueva" ¿Qué podía llegar a tener ella que no tuviera yo? Ni siquiera era atractiva…

Un suspiro escapo de mis labios antes que la puerta de la casa se abriera y por esta entrara la gitana junto a Isabel y Amador.

-¿Gitana?- en nada Stefan y Damon estuvieron frente a la mujer junto con los demás, incluida yo.

-¿Paso algo?- quise saber, ganándome una mirada asesina por parte de Isabel, ella no me perdonaba aun que haya dañado tanto a sus padrinos.

-Hay fríos… ellos están aquí…

* * *

Bella POV

_Sentí un suave tacto, algo más frió que el normal en mi mejilla, algo húmedo que resbalaba sobre mi mejilla y un olor fuerte, como a carne quemada. Me removí inquieta en el lecho pero todo se acentuaba más, hasta que abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los ojos de Edward, negros como el carbón que me observaban desde el techo mientras unas llamas salidas de la nada lo devoraban…_

Me incorpore en el lecho agitada…

-"Solo fue un sueño… solo fue un sueño…"- me dije para tranquilizarme. –"Solo un sueño… a pesar que no le debemos nada a Edward…"- unos golpes en la puerta me distrajeron de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Todo está bien señorita Bella?- quiso saber la vieja Baba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si Baba…- asegure, acostándome de nuevo en la cama, con la vista fija en el techo, el mismo techo que había visto en mi sueño donde Edward era incinerado. –"Es algo imposible… él está lejos…"- suspire. –solo fue un mal sueño Baba… solo eso…- le asegure mientras intentaba incorporarme del lecho antes que una fuerte punzada me hiciera doblar de dolor y gritar.

-¿Señorita Bella?- volvió a preguntar la mujer, yo solo podía observar el líquido que caía entre mis piernas y obligarme a respirar. –Voy a llamar al resto… aguante señorita…- escuche como gritaba mientras se iba en una lengua que no entendí antes que la oscuridad me engullera…

-Deben morder la placenta…- logro escuchar entre todo la oscuridad. Es la vos demandante de Mora. Siento unas manos, manos frías, manos cálidas. -¿Dónde demonios esta?-

-Está llegando…- aseguro otra vos. Abrí los ojos y los cerré de inmediato al sentir la luz demasiado fuerte.

-Bella por favor…- rogaba Jake.

-Vamos cariño, tu puedes…- aseguro Charlie.

-Papa… Jake…- logre decir abriendo de nuevo los ojos y sonriéndole antes de dejar mi garganta por el dolor. -¡Dios!-

-Shhh… tranquila…- mis ojos se fijaron en un par verde brillantes. –Ya todo va a terminar…- aseguro Lilith. –Necesito que descanses… cierra los ojos que cuando despiertes ya todo va a estar bien…- y así lo hice… me deje llevar por la oscuridad escuchando una suave melodía de cuna…

* * *

Bonny POV

Después de esas palabras nos mandaron fuera del salón a todos los "humanos", quedando en esta solo los sobrenaturales bajo el mando de Lilith.

-Ahora solo resta esperar…- aseguro la vieja Baba mientras se dirigía a la cocina. –Creo que la ayuda extra va a servir…- la observe marcharse antes de sentir los brazos de Jeremy rodearme con ternura.

-Gracias…- sonreí, y él me correspondió.

-Vas a ver que todo marcha bien…- me aseguro divertido antes de tensarse con la vista fija en la puerta de la habitación, donde una figura espectral esperaba. -¿Qué demonios…?- la figura se tenso y se fijo en nosotros, era una dama avejentada, de edad incalculable, flaca y esquelética, vestida andrajosamente, que nos devolvió la mirada con unos ojos lechosos vacíos.

-Un vidente y una bruja…- susurro. –La ama se está rodeando de gente poderosa, será una buena jugada…- susurro con vos cansada. –Debería detenerla…- se tenso de nuevo cerrando los ojos para volverlos a abrir y tenerlos completamente verdes, del mismo verde que los tenia Lilith. –pero no puedo… el amo quiere que se cumpla… el amo quiere que ella lo haga realidad…- aseguro. Y traspaso la puerta antes que pudieran hacer algo…

Dos llantos resonaron tras la puerta…

-Debemos esperar…- logre decir, recibiendo por toda respuesta el asentimiento de parte de él.

* * *

Stefan POV

Observe como Lilith se rompía la muñeca frente a todos mientras Mora e Isabel sostenían a los dos niños, Renesme y Carlie, dos niñas, de cabellos oscuros y con varios rasgos parecidos a los de su madre.

-¿Qué vas…?- empezó Amador, pero antes que pudiera terminar la pregunta, ella ponía la muñeca sobre los labios de Bella para obligarla a beber.

-Voy a necesitar a la bruja…- nos apremio, apartando su vista de Bella para fijarla en nosotros, sus ojos estaban completamente blancos. -¡Ahora!- me apresure a salir y en nada entramos con Bonny. –Busca en mi mochila la clave…- demando a ella, y esta lo hizo sacando el libro. –Hay una página señalada…

-¿Qué quieres…?

-Traza el bendito circulo… ¿quieren salvarla?- todos asentimos. –Bien, hazlo, hay sal dentro de la mochila también, necesito que los demás se marchen…- con algo de duda las dejamos a las tres solas.

-¿Crees…?- empezó Jacob.

-Ella la va a salvar…- aseguro Mora, quien tenía la pequeña niña que ahora tenía hipnotizado al chucho. –hizo una promesa… no se que el habrá ofrecido a cambio Bella, pero está en su obligación cumplirla…

* * *

Bonny POV

Observe mi obra desde afuera del circulo donde ahora solo estaban Bella y Lilith.

-¿Qué más?- quise saber.

-Reza… solo queda eso…- suspiro apartando su muñeca de los labios de Bella antes de tomar una jeringa con más de su sangre y clavársela en el corazón. –solo queda eso…- siguió haciendo una transfusión forzosa de sangre hasta que no quedo arteria para hacerla. Solo ahí, en aquel momento se giro hasta mí, sus ojos estaban nuevamente blancos, y se veía que había envejecido de golpe. –Rompe el círculo…- pidió y así lo hice antes de atajarla entre mis brazos. –sácame…

-¿Bella?

-Ella va a estar bien… será una inmortal en breve…- aseguro. Asentí y me apresure a llevarla a fuera junto con sus cosas que me pidió.

Todos nos rodearon al vernos llegar a la sala pero una mirada dura de parte de ella les hizo pensar dos veces.

-¿Hay alguien que sepa manejar un arma?- quiso saber. Charlie dio un paso adelante. -¿Tiene ganas de cargarse un demonio señor Swan?- ninguno entendía, ninguno quería entender. – Pásale el morral bruja…- se lo pase y él se apresuro a sacar un arma envuelta en un paño. –Solo queda una bala… no la desperdicie…- se separo de mi y siguió hasta afuera. Todos la seguimos encabezados por Charlie. –Que los libros lleguen a manos de la persona correcta Rick… y dile a Isabella… que no sería capaz de condenar a un alma tan pura como ella, que disfrute de la inmortalidad, pero que no abuse… no puedo condenarla…- con eso solo nos sonrió a todos antes de mirar a Charlie que levanto el arma y disparo a la cabeza de ella. Su cuerpo cayó desmadejado contra el suelo.

* * *

Bella POV

No sé por qué motivo le obedecí. Cerré los ojos y me deje abrazar lo oscuridad al tiempo que dejaba que todo se solucionara.

-_"Debes de ser fuerte niña…"_- me llego una voz. –"_… tan fuerte como se te permita, ahora… bebe…"- _un liquido dulzón y delicioso comenzó a llenar mi boca dejándome extasiada. No había ardor, no había fuego ni nada corrosivo recorriendo mi cuerpo como la vez que James me había mordido, sino una cálida y deliciosa sensación que empezaba en mis labios y recorría todo mi cuerpo llenándolo de vitalidad…

Sentí como mis músculos y mis tendones recuperaban vigor, como mis huesos adquirían espesor, como todo en mi revivía al mismo ritmo que aquel liquido invadía mi cuerpo… lo único que me molesto fue un extraño olor a azufre y algunos piquetes en ciertas partes, pero después, el silencio me arrullo de nuevo… dejándome disfrutar de los ecos de esa éxtasis que logre tomar…

El silencio pronto dio lugar a los murmullos, las risas. El suave vaivén de la brisa. Todo comenzó a recobrar claridad hasta que me fue necesario respirar una vez más, sintiendo todos los olores del lugar, madera, sándalo, cuero, un olor dulzón molesto… exhale todo el aire y lentamente fui abriendo los ojos para encontrarme con el par más bellos que hubiera visto en mi vida.

-Bienvenida…- me sonrió su dueño.

-Damon…

* * *

Chan chan! jajaja ¿y? ¿que tul?


End file.
